


Gods and Monsters

by Drasknes44376



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, DC - Fandom, Marvel, Pokemon - Fandom, SCP Foundation, Star Trek, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Add more later - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Comic Hero, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Humanity Fucked, M/M, No two ways about we’re beyond fucked, cosmic horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drasknes44376/pseuds/Drasknes44376
Summary: The world was forever changed on 1941. Where world introduce to first superhuman Star Spangler himself, Captain America! Who both clobber Hitler and personally kidnapped the dictator to have him face his crimes against humanity. WWII ended April 30 1943, afterwards the mysterious unaging captain operated as the world only hero.Suddenly super humans population and the criminal rate began increasing drastically in 1963. Where  serval costume vigilantes become more and more public. Ultimately a prejudice war erupt within the nation. 1968 an assassination attempt on Martin Luther King life prevented due to Captain interference.1976 the entire world face near termination at Yog-sothoth unexpected arrival. Prevented solely by the effort of earth heroes.1977 Superhumans abilities are now preferred to as Quirks. The government now legalizes a carreer called Pro-Heroes. Captain America gone into hiding shortly afterwards, beginning a civil war between him and Iron Man.Year, 1985, 8% of the world population are quirked. Anomalies of unknown power can be found anywhere. Follow Izuku and Mina as they explore this twisted world.





	1. Izuku Origin (part l)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Majorminor2242](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/gifts).

> There a lot more fandom I wanted add in, but save them for later. Enjoy.
> 
> Oh, if there any issue, misspelling let me know down below. I’ll correct it immediately, seriously make my job a hundred times easier.

March, 24, 1976 

Our world wasn’t meant to houses the ordinary. A harsh lesson young Midoriya learned on armageddon. When he lay beaten and alone on the shattered conceit parking lot. Pissing his pants as a monster beyond all understanding suddenly summoned. A monstrous slime embody which held infinite variants eyes appeared out of nowhere. No warning, nothing, causing untold levels of death. It height could seemingly goes beyond the night sky.

The unholy beasts festered New York City. Creatures operating off most demonic biology. Spiraling all on helpless lookers pure insanity. 

“Mommy... where are mommy...” He bleakly muttered. 

Green child couldn’t accept this madness. Too insufferable be real, but it is. Never felt so helpless. Eye sealed shut, vainly praying dear god, don’t kill me. Ocean valued sorrowed tear rain down infant eyes. Finding himself ready to perish. Subconsciously submitting whatever awaits. 

Everything felt blight. 

Empty. 

Above all inedible.

Then.

Just as all hope faded, last graceful facade uncovered, two word renewed worlds faith.

“AVENGER ASSEMBLE!”

X 

Oct, 12, 1985- nine years later  
6:30 AM

“SHINX, BOLT TACKLE!” The output rush of unstable electric energy instantaneous woke Midoriya up.

Unfortunate green haired boy quite accustom to this move. Has it one of Mirio pet shinx favorite attack. As well the prefer wake up method for late sleepers. Course it hurt like absolutely, almost broke serval bones, but effective at least.

“Hurry up midoriya, ‘Shirekoto Pancake Tuesday’ first come, first serve.” Mirio said before dashing out the wreck room. Shinx jolly following suit. Leaving the half conscious midoriya and particularly cook upon a nearly demolish wall.

After a momentary pause fried boy smelled the delicious breakfast. Hearing stomachs roar he dash toward forth the dresser. House rule number 6, can’t dress right, won’t eat right. A rule him and his brother force to follow, no exceptions. 

Misfortune teenager in hell attempting to swap toasted all-might pajamas for more suitable school clothes. Pajamas bottom having such a might hold. Then picking out whatever shirt laid close. Eventually putting together most half-assed outfit. Loose blue jean pants unintentionally revealing all-might underwear. Wrinkled up orange stain white undershirt. Finally, an unbutton half wore school shirt. Kid looked like a total mess.

Crap, he thought, no time to change. Figuring better savior an appropriate look later on. Outside the heavy sleepers like Setsuna and Pixie-Bob, everyone else probably devoured breakfast again. Damnit, damnit.

After rushing down the narrow halls, only to enter the cat theme room living. As the last two pancakes were already gobbled down no thanks to Kota. Aloof child shrug shoulders, as if to say tuff luck.

Without warning, Shirekoto held a heated plate towards Midoriya. Nice simple rewarmed eggs and sausages. Dish obviously prepped way earlier, like she predicted this outcome a mile away. “Sorry kiddo, better luck next time.”

Over to the side Mirio sat next to a coffee table nodding along side uncle Tiger and aunt Mandalay. Silently proclaiming them the rules to whatever comment starving teenager might have.

Midoriya never appreciates this chaotic structure. Then again it possible best system at hand for a large home. A large home full of super humans, or quirks given the recent ruling. Being the only quirkless nerd kept notes on various capabilities, including his adopted family. Preferred maintain privacy regarding those documents.

J 5, P 3  
Kota Izumi  
Quirk: N/A  
Creates water gushes.  
Type: Emitter  
Hydro  
Rate: N/A

J 2, P 2  
Mirio Tooga  
Code Name: (AL)L MILLION  
Quirk: Phrase (Although thinking about renaming it)  
Capable of phrasing himself through anything literally.  
EX: oxygen, surface, etc.  
Therefore must remain extremely cautious.  
Type: operative  
Shifting  
Short range  
defense high  
combat ?  
Potentials ?  
Rate: C (Formerly D)  
Status: Hero-Trainee  
First year, class A, #17

J 2, P 3  
(Note never show Tokage this page ever.)  
Setsuna Tokage  
Quirk: N/A  
Has lizard traits and can divide herself.  
Type: Operative  
Reptile  
Short/ Medium range  
Defense Medium  
Combat Hand-to-Hand  
Potential Medium  
Rate: C

J 2, P 5  
Mom  
Code Name: Ragdoll  
Quirk: Search  
Pin points weak spots.  
Type: Active  
Scan  
Range ?  
Defense N/A  
Combat N/A  
Potential ?  
Rate: C  
Status: Pro-Hero #4018

J 2, P 7  
Aunt Sousaki  
Code Name: Mandalay  
Quirk: Telepath  
Able to send messages with her mind.  
Type: Emitter  
Telepath  
Range ?  
Defense N/A  
Combat N/A  
Potential ?  
Rate: C  
Status: Pro-Hero #4037

J 2, P 8  
Uncle Chatora  
Code Name: Tiger  
Quirk: Morph  
Restructure his body, need more studying.  
Type: Operative  
Shift  
Range Short  
Defense medium  
Combat hand-to-hand  
Potential low  
Rate: B  
Status: Pro-Hero #4091

J 2, P9  
Aunt Tsuchikawa  
Code Name: Pixie-bob  
Quirk: Earth Bend  
Can literally more fragments of the planet.  
Type: Active  
Control  
Range long  
Defense High  
Combat various  
Potential Medium  
Rate: A  
Status: Pro-Hero #4043

Despite none of them being related to each other, Midoriya never once doubted calling them family. Remembering the old saying family thicker than blood. Sole complains that he’s the sole quirkless member, oppose to it natural reverse everywhere else. Although that thanks largely to Mirio.

Speaking of whom, he repairing the damaged “(AL)L Million” custom along tiger. A custom is a reflection of a hero personality. Suppose to represent what said hero ideology is, and how they’ll follow through. A mandatory requirement on everyone joining the hero course program. However, all customs must be hand crafted. Therefore replacements, up-grade, etc, are done by personally. Thankfully next year U.A. rumored to include a hero support department. A new business wave meant to assist register crime fighters.

Still that next year. Right now these two super human are force to sew a couple patches together. To bad neither knew how, constant missing the mark, getting stabbed, over lapping. In short, utter hell.

“Hmm, green or blue Mirio?” Mandalay laid on the sofa designing a cape. Drawing thousand pond, thousands rough ideas go by.

“Hmm, green... nah blue. Still say cape would look ridiculous auntie- ouch.” Blonde proclaim as the lousy needle accident by carious stabbed him.

“WE’RE NOT REPEATING LAST WEEK INCIDENT AGAIN!” Psychic messaged replied pointing face front. Recalling the event turned brown haired woman face cherry red. Looking frustrated as well as particle demonic. Even tiger gulp a little in terror.

Desiring take no part in the turmoil, Shirekoto turned living room television up max. She and her younger adopted son awkwardly pretended be deaf on Mandalay rant. Course subject matter at play wasn’t exactly avoidable.

\- -MORNING NEWS- -  
Program began discussing unusual weather patterns. Yellowstone recently acquire multiple decay elements. Wildlife activity develop an uproar, animal crying out. No clue how or why.

A brown haired, thin mustache, red suited Anchorman provided more savory news. Man spoked expressed a joy chant declaring a certain monster end. Background post up picture containing murderous pale skinned joker. 

“Christmas came early folks! Yesterday Joker, the unheeded anarchists rejoins his fellow wackos down below. Last crime he committed April, 4, 1977, that lousy nonsensical laughing fish incident, following morning Mr.Wayne publicly himself as being Batman. Rumors link psychopath coma to Mr.Wayne unmasking.

Buried in the fallen bat graveyard. Getting a special eternal seat along Barbara Batgirl and honored commissioner, hopefully fulfill James Gordon final wishes. 

Making the wheel bound Bane the final member of the dark knight infamous rouge gallery. Thank goodness. Furthermore, a controversial funeral will be held tomorrow evening. Mr.Wayne announced both he and his lone daughter Mina shall attend. I think I speak for everyone when I say: I pray to god Joker feeling Satan unyielding wrath.”

Next the elderly president Nixon stood grumping. Along side america leader were 37th president private pro-hero bodyguards. Man once again addressed the nation about it latest trouble regarding heroes. 

“Like it, or not, Captain America had declared war against our nation. Declare war against the very land he vowed to protect. Against the various people whom made this land thrive. Yet, manages to maintain an unshakable following. Continuously growing both number and support. 

No matter what previous actions our founding hero may once provided, we must allow nostalgia overthrow our guidance. Therefore, as of now all Pro-heroes amongst the “iron” be grained uses of lethal force when opposing Captain America, any self-proclaim hero vigilantes soldiers, or American traders aiding these terrorist!”

Almost the entire family became mute at those words. Obvious no one quite like this renovation given. For various reason, but similar reasons. 

Hero trainee kept his fear private. Choice instead further the repairs as a way to console the issues at hand.

Kota couldn’t care less.

Pussycat made numerous public statement how about their neutral stands. However it clear wether sooner or later team forced to participate. Simple a matter of time. Three present Wild Wild Pussycat member for now just needed to worry on informing Pixie-bob, for now.

“Shit.” Shirekoto muttered.

X

July, 4, 1977  
8:30 PM

The filthy, unsanitary Pro named Eraser-head waits patiently. Seated on standard rough wooden stool. Holding precious noteworthy files tightly. Reading a local news paper on worlds current affair. Curious how world react upon so-called Yog-Sothhoth invasion, or survived that matter. “Damn... and China seemed kinda interest.”

J 2, P 4  
Aizawa Shouta  
Code Name: Eraser Head  
Quirk: Suppress  
Can suppress others quirks (outside mutant types).  
Side effects dry eyes, and hair stand up.  
Type: Active  
Scan  
Defense medium  
Combat N/A  
Potential N/A  
Rate: B  
Status: Pro-Hero #1992  
War Machine #282

“EVIL-DOER BEWARE!”

Glass door swiftly swung opened, followed by three individual jumping inside. All three harbor a strong intoxicating hyper energy. Conducting bizarre swirl, weird movement, ultimately ending three doing union pose whilst chanting their respective names.

“I’m, Pixie-Bob, here to kick your ass!”

“Fearsome like the name, Tiger!” 

“And Ragdoll, that me!”

“WE’RE THE WILD WILD PUSSYCATS!”

Eraser-head blinked serval times. Scratched his greasy haired head. Finally muster enough common sense to replied. “What... I-I’m sorry what...”

Cartoony eyed woman reply sparklingly. “Easy, since the Pussycat are now official heroes we’re wanted add some flair.”

“Flair...?” He said dumbfounded. 

“Yeah, mixing kick-ass excitement with awesome fighting!” Blonde earth bender explained.

“I don’t care...” Filthy pro briefly yawn tired. Thinking how whole ordeal superficial anyways. Trying to ignore their stupidly, till realizing there one member down. “Wait a minute, where Mandalay? I thought the whole was coming?” 

“...” Whole team avert eye contact. None them wanted answer the question. In fact three expressed an uncomfortable look. A long momentary pause took environment meant. Tiger choice break the heavy tension. “See, Mandalay heard... not saying it true by any means... that-“

Seeing Tiger insulting effort to walk on eggshells pissed the quirk suppresser off. “Whatever, logically it isn’t important right now. What is concern two kids sleeping behind that door.”

Silently nodded lengthy door behind him. Index finger points at the small see through glass window. 

Shirekoto took a glance inside uncovering dim lit room harboring three children. Sleeping alone top a cool gray square tile floor. A shivering wild emerald haired girl wrapped inside a thick Captain America themed blanket stay warm. Plain blonde boy resting cold floor surface. Third, held hair quite similar to the boy, sat alone.

Slowly risen began discussing the issue at hand. Reveal two document files he kept closely. Passing the paper out one by one. Filling them in on recent events. 

Roughly eight month back during the planetary alien attack a large number of cities were annihilated. Entire businesses, homes, and family wiped away. Here, New York, total of 24,069 thousand bodies were confirmed, over two million remain unaccounted. Body count states are as follow, 14,123 deceased, 6,515 legal adults, 3,551 children. 

1,202 are fortune enough have a legal guardians. Opposed 2,345 left feasible orphaned. Amongst hoard, 18 processed a quirk. Eraser-head decided deal with their adoptions first hand. Knowing be far easiest for him restraint three dozen despaired rampaging, than an entire unprepared police force.

“Despite my best effort no wanted the lizard girl Tokage. Remark how disturbing her quirk was. Couples like the Parkers preferred more stable abilities like Peter Palmer.”

Shirekoto raised an Her right eyebrow, till head slight. Acting like a curious kitty, began wondering on third one. “Wait... you mention two... there three...”

“His name Izuku... Midoriya Izuku... the unofficial 19th member. Mirio refuses leave without him, vice-versa, brotherhood I guess. Tokenize, after recent disappointment, the gesture extended to Tokage. Laymans term their a full packages, can’t get one without the rest.” Eraser Head ended the statement with a tired-out sign.

A strong silent engulfed the room. It became clear as where this going. Did he invaded the Wild Wild Pussycat exclusively get rid of the trash. Three mental screamed: Like honestly, what the fuck.

Man counter with one aloof shrug.

X

Oct, 12, 1985  
7:55 AM

“Kota smallest and gets his own room. Yet, we’re still sharing a room together? Bullshit!” Tokage said grumpily, mind particular debilitated waking early than preferred. Lizard yawn every few second show how sleep depraved she is. What more, a little pisses for wearing the gray school uniform. Using one A mandatory dress code all the ‘special student’ are require wear. “Bullshit!”

Usually Midoriya could talk the reptile teen without much issue, when school isn’t involved. He easily recognize that hatred pouring out whenever she so much as glance at his causal black uniform. Why, quirkless boy thought. It just a causal, black cloth outfit. 

Worried teen let his sister continue burning steam, who far too busy talking to herself to notice. Figuring now a better time check on his “helper” progress, his “big sister”, otherwise known as the popular danger heroine Ruukyuu. Using a standard All-Might style hand held flip phone. 

The revolutionary invention created by Wayne Enterprise. A company which formed way back in 1939. Predating the Captain by two years. Wayne and it competitor Stark Industry are heavily renounced as crafting a tomorrow heaven. Whatever that means.

“Huh, hey... sis...” Midoriya unable talk to girls, only exceptions been those he views as family or authority figures. People like his mother, aunts, sister, teachers, are fine. Heroine, follow students, or pure strangers, not so much. Ryuukyuu fit somewhere in the middle.

Dragon blonde midst trying different make-up crafts. Last minute mirror check inside her own trailer. Surprise learn her favorite fan calling. Pick phone up before the second ring. “Midoriya? Well I be, you’ll never guess where I am right now! Go on guess!” She excitedly proclaim. 

J 2, P 6  
Tatsumi Ryuuko  
Code Name: Ryuukyuu  
Quirk: Dragon  
Can transform into a dragon.  
Grow larger, wider, and become drastically more dangerous.  
Gain claws, wings, scales, sharp teeth.  
Needs more studying.  
Type: Active  
Transform  
Short Range  
Defend medium  
Combat Primal  
Potential Medium  
Rate: A  
Status: Pro-Hero #1762  
Iron Patriot #005

“Hmm... Astr-“

“I AM STARRING IN AN EPISODE OF THE TWILIGHT ZONE! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!? And by none other than STEPHEN piss your pants KING himself! Episode called...” Took a moment till realizing she never bother learning the name. “Give me a moment... Cujo, Gerald Game, maybe? I don’t know, who cares-“ Ryuukyuu originally planned on surprising Midoriya, however she always found boy too adorable to stay silent to. Even if it just the alone voice.

“Hmmm... great... but...” Nervously shy kid interrupted her. 

Dragon actress skin turned red, embarrassed for going off the rails. Although not has embarrassed as green nerd who just listening in.

“D-Did you hear... the morning news report...”

“No...” A complete lie. “But can we talk about that later...” Another lie.

“... Well, were you able hand out one of the letters yet? Like All-Might?”

“No, sorry Midoriya, haven’t seen him yet. He is the symbol of peace remember. Guy needed everywhere, but I’ll give it when I do.”

“Okay...”

“Is that all?”

“...” Midoriya had a question looming inside. An itch actually. He depressively wanted ask her the question, especially since next year be his chance go to U.A. now ideal perfect time to ask. However... “No, I’m fine, see’ya.”

“Alright, remember to tell your mother, Shirekoto, me twilight zone, tonight 8:30. Got it?”

“Y-Yeah...” 

“Okay, love you, bye.” She hanged up drip a single tear. Feeling sorrow.

“B-Bye.” He felt sick and gutless hanging up the phone. A real coward for not asking. Though, she’d either avoid the question or say something like: “Just work hard”, “As long as your willing put in the effort”, Or worst of all, “Wanting helping people all that matter.” That might be enough for ordinary folks, but hopeless dreamer need something real. Needed a solid answer.

Tokage little self rant got postpone seeing midoriya dilapidated expression. Crap. The filthy dissatisfied frown twisted her stomach. The silent misery leaking out far more lethal than a rogue bullet.

“Oh no, Midoriya look a giant meteor!” She cried sarcastically, extending both arms as wide possible.

He look up and found sky still crystal blue. “What... Tokage... There no mete-“

“Yes there is! In fact it headed your way! KA-BOOM!” Self dissecting girl gave her brother a surprise hug bearing tight grip. The spontaneous gesture definitely shook him. Furthermore green girl processed to wave a half empty bag of Dino-gummy. “Oh the humanity, all the adorable dinosaurs are going extinct. Better act fast midoriya!”

“Heh.” Nerd always treasure adore these moments. Swapped to a light grin, chucking a tasty blue raspberry Tirtougas. “T-Thanks...”

Hyper Dino tossed a decent handful into her fang teeth mouth. Predominately devoured the green apple Shieldons and red cherry Tyrunt. Grinning largest smile possible, unaware how the multi-colored Dino-gummy stuck in between her fangs. “Fear not bro, my arsenal load with stupid dinosaur gag!

Ka-Boom!

Suddenly Midoriya felt a loud. Turning towards the left spotting an incredible sight. Without thinking grab Tokage unsuspecting arm and ran forth. 

“Midoriy- THE FUCK!”

“Wow!” His jaw drop in excitement. Running after the amazement going on. Reaching into his back grab his eleventh journal. Pushing passed the crowd catch a stellar view of the show. “A GIANT VILLAIN!”

X -EXTRA STORY

OCT, 11, 1985  
11:30 PM

Midst of night a lonesome school student walk forth an abandoned store. A cat piss smell reek across the carpet. Broken stain glass spread hazardously, outside street light creates an illuminating mist. Roof looks damage, held together by loose tape and screws. Appearing hollow minus dusty yellow bell laying upon a rotten desk.

Girl name Shiozaki, a vine-user. She heard about a special, made for special people. “H-Hello, is anyone h-here?” She cried nervously under her breathe.

“WELCOME...” 

Vine-user turn horrified around, spotting a tall gray man. Whom smile far larger than what’ll be considered natural. Teeth shaded disturbing sliver. Eyes echo an internal abyss. Spider web hair waved downwards. Voice resemble twist metal scratching a chalkboard. 

Shiozaki gulped.

“WELL... INTRODUCE YOURSELF...”

Frighten teen nodded uncontrollably. An unwavering terror shiver underneath her skin. Still response, wether be respectful or unsettling fear stranger brings. “Shiozaki... Shiozaki Ibara... I’d heard... you capable of... altering the unnatural...”

Gray man leaned forward, till his disgust face merely an inch away from hers. Closer inspection eyes pour down a gruesome thick liquid. Unclear if the god forsaken scent linked with the liquid. 

Monstrous individual sight gone up and down, up and down, repeatably. Investigating every single detail ounces. Somehow growing getting large whilst without growing. “COURSE... COURSE... COME INSIDE... PLEASE, SPEAK... WISH SHALL WE GRANT...”

Passed the desk stood a bleak wooded door? No, that can’t be right. Vine-user didn’t spot a door before. Certainly not one as unsettling like that. Did she over look it? Maybe?

Shiozaki gut screamed no, but too late now. She too far deep to stop. Perhaps that why the legs walk by themselves. Trying keep a one meter distance in between two. Feeling no alternate, she answer the question. “C-Can, you r-remove... m-my q-quirk...?”

Once two walked closer, eventually passed the entrance. Strange man cracked giggles right then. Smile extents impossible wider. “WE COULD... WE COULD... IF YOU... PROCESSED ONE THAT IS... FEAR NOT... WE HAVE A USE... JUST FOR YOU...”

“W-what... d-do you-“

As the door shut, Shiozaki screams embodied the night.


	2. Izuku Origin (part II): Cold Reptile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took while due some technical error with my device.

July, 2, 1977  
9:33 P.M.

Eraser-head drinking a fresh cup of Asgardian Rose coffee. Reading latest reports on the government funded, newly established hero association. The legalization regarding Pro-Hero still undergoing development. Meaning nothing was truly set in stone yet. What were the rules? Who considered a hero? Who consider a vigilant? How are people suppose to trust them? Questions the media loves to exploit. 

Regardless, age of ‘Superheroes’ will effectually dead on New Years Day. Day UA finish construction. All information regarding said construction classified.

However knowledge about Captain America whereabouts halted. The very first official superhuman disappeared amongst numerous other ‘Superheroes’ these last three months. Heroes such as Hercule, Daredevil, Wonder Woman, Quarrel II and the Samaritan. Rumors claim a resistant force is growing. Are they valid?

“Fuck.” Eraser-head mutter, if this apprehensive resistance exist it could mean trouble long term. Society just found a good not to torch mutant (or whatever the government are calling them now). Now a leery war maybe looming, that alone warrant concern. Especially if “The Captain,” “Big Red,” and “The Golden Goddess” are involved, the perfect ideal trinity. Perfect impression.

“AAAAHHHH!” The Parker couple loud screams interrupt worried hero train of thought.

Eraser-head personally gained responsible on getting eighteen quirk children adopted. Plus a regular boy named Midoriya. His unsung partner Naosama researches various families background. Checking ensure none of the children be dissected. (Happened over seventeen times already.)

Ben and May Parker proved decent enough. Ben lost his brother Richard, Sister-in-law Mary, and niece Nejire last year. During the earth shattering Yog-goth event. Same time poor guy also sterile. Wether fear of his family bloodline ending or a simple cooping mechanism, didn’t matter. Pair just wanted a kid. Weren’t very picky what kid either. Although...

“What happen?” Filthy hero asked aloof. “Is Tokage alright?”

“S-SHE-EE, HE-HER H-HEAD C-CA-CAM-ME O-OO-OFF!” May cries, hyper-ventilating.

“Don’t worry, that Tokage Quirk: Lizard Tail Splitter. Need I say more?” He said lowering the newspaper make brief eye contact. Normally weary, annoyed, impatient, now fatigued. Due conclusively on finding the three prime reasons why Tokage unadoptable. Heard those excuses hundred times over.

First two are utterly shallow, from people desiring a ‘prodigy’ child. She either looks TOO inhuman or not inhuman enough. Sure she got reptile traits, like scales, lizard pupils, and fangs. Yet, nothing genuinely flashy, nothing worth bragging about. The quirk looked little bit average. Lack a creative edge to improve upon. Those excuses are sickening and pathetic, he’d was fully prepared kick pair out, right then and there.

Expect...

“Please understand, we saw are niece, are god-daughter be ripped apart limb-from-limb. We can’t... I’m sorry, but we just can’t.” Man words were unbiased and painfully honest. He said prepare walk away heartbroken.

“Waitaminute...” Said pointing his left index finger at room AF-15. Right hand held a lengthy document label spidey. Feeling apologetic for their situation. “Here, kid Quirk: Amazing Fantasy, name needs some tuning. He a kinda a dick, but overall a good kid.”

May response still shivering. “W-We not s-sure if...”

“Look, the kid birth parents abandon him. Then his adopted family dies. All I’m saying is give him a shoot.”

Two decide check him out. Whilst at first thing proved shaky, ultimately thing worked out. Later Parker adopted young boy named Parker. Though boy prefers them as aunt and uncle. Soon enough small family left the premises soundly.

Leaving a girl named Tokage all alone.

Lizard curled up into a ball. Lay dead center of the darken room, and quietly bursted into tears. Every time, every damn time they walk out. This world far too cruel. She tries, she legitimately tries be presentable. 

“H-Hey... T-Tokage w-what w-wrong?” A timid hand extents.

“Nothing.” Growls, eyes stare blankly at the wrinkle wall paper. Finger claw the wooden damage floor. Seeing person above her from the corner eye sight.

Boy name Midoriya, the quirkless one. Why the hell was he here? This place is for the danger garage. The place where higher can prevent future super-villain spawning later down the line. Yet, somehow he slip thorough the cracks. 

“Y-Your s-sad... w-w...”

Tokage shot up grabbing frighten boy shirt. Violently spitting out the bullshit going on. “DON’T YOU GET MORON, NOBODY CARES ABOUT US! NOBODY WANTS US! WE’RE LITERALLY NOTHING!” 

“WRONG!” Bodiless voice reply

Suddenly Mirio points his index finger directly at her. He a more definitely a more deserved child. Dozen of people been wanted this energetic kid, but he continuously refused. Barking stay by Midoriya side no matter what.

Blonde boy, pulled Midoriya and Tokage closer to him to intensify his point. Oblivious to fact he was accidentally choking them. “As my old man used to say, Sic itur ad astra! That Latin for we’re one big happy family!” 

Mirio didn’t know Latin at all and was actually quoting Barney infamous theme song; ‘I Love You’. Sic itur ad astra really didn’t have any relevancy to family whatsoever.

Tokage thankfully didn’t know latin either. Therefore took advice at face value.  
Course she didn’t care about words, more about the meaning. Flourishing couple joyful tears hearing those. Feeling warm linkage between them. “Family...”

“I’m not leaving without Midoriya! Midoriya certainly isn’t leaving without you Tokage! Like it or not, we’re brother!” Mirio raised a might fist up. Showing off the brightest smile.

“T-Tok...Toka... a gir...girl!” Midoriya said suffocating. 

“Okay then! We’re brothers, plus girl!” 

“Close enough.” Green girl hug her new brothers. Smile at this small little family between. Unfortunately idiot extended his air tight grip. Took awhile before Mirio realize what the happening. Embarrassingly free two second he saw them turn red. 

Either way, it all or nothing.

Eraser-head bashes his head against the wall. Over hearing that private conversion, muttering. “You’ve got be fucking kidding! Like my job wasn’t hard enough!”

X

Oct, 14, 1985  
8:40 A.M.

Nameless large villain was cutting loose. Most likely a mutant, enchanter. Crime in progress was maybe a purse snagging which quickly escalated. Muscular guy now cornered, began wrecking the train he is on. Massive scrap metal fired all over. 

Midoriya who seeing the destruction first hand thought; “Now perfect time to analyze heroes.”

Tokage apathetic whole battle, sights her favorite seven-eleven convenient store wad small walking distance away. Since everyone too busy focusing on the battle transpiring, why not? Effectively ditched the fan-craze brother who star gazing creepily.

After some bumping and meddling around, able get there roughly unharmed. Lizard entered the storage grinning a large smile, showing off her might fangs. Whatever reason this seven-eleven the closest thing to paradise. Like a heaven from world stupidity. One reason she’d always greet the sole employee every time she enters. “GOOD MORNING SM” ... “ALL.”

The briefly paused was unintentional like a reflex. Perplexing enough remembers little girl saying word Iziz. Maybe red sad eyes? The anonymity interest faded quickly. Refuse let it bother her.

“Tokage? Yurr a little eerly.” Agreed back in his typical kanas accent. Small was the nickname people preferred using. Man kinda tall, blonde hair, black eyes, bit muscular. He ran the entire store alone. Store normal have five costumes at a time. Small didn’t usually mind, mainly due to his Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia, social-type phobia. Why he works at an open convent store anyone guess.

“Yeah, another idiot asking to get his ass kicked, what else?” Her thumb pointed towards the giant thug. Fatigued over the bullshit going on.

“Hmmm, Mondah already? Well, like mah pa always sayd: Always ensure the good be-for-wan shovelin’ the dirt.” He said going underneath to get the weekly package.

“Pretty much.” Lizard reply hand brushing her long curly green. Complete jaded since the Dino-gummy bag empty. Meaning no more tasty fun treats. Good thing Tokage order could help against the empty boredom. 

The order weekly and came in five parts. Three-fifth towards her bombastic brothers. Three brother troublesome, annoying brother she wouldn’t trade for the world. They made this world tolerable, they gave her reason wake up. 

Lil’ Brother Kota: Two National Comics   
Neil Gaimen Tale of the Cursed Enterprise #550. Historical horror anthology comic series on the famous lost voyages. Which illustrates the former Captain Kirk ominous logs. And Leather Wing: Duffle Comics #27, comic both written and illustrated by Mike Mignola. Series controversial for loosely basing it stories off the psychotic hero Batman vigilante years.

Big Brother Mirio: Ramen Noodles package and game master magazine  
Sunlee Winged Victory spicy crab. Ten percent all profits go to local woman centers. Although Tokage was only buying this for Mirio, which in turn help those empowering cultist movements. There definitely some irony be felt here. Plus weekly video-game update always lift guy spirits.

Finally Midoriya: ...  
Ironically enough the nerd didn’t really like comics that much. Lean more heavily towards Non-Fiction like superheroes stories. Shit, history so damn boring. No body cares when Hulk went World Breaker or when the Avengers first assemble. Seriously only he bother learning about Tank-Top-Master. Maybe a WWII history book?

“Tokage! Tokage! You won’t believe what happened!” Speak of the devil, Midoriya came running thorough doors. Excited as all hell. Bunch of dirt covering him. Eyes sparkling in pure triumph. Meaning nerd wrote down couple top tier Pro-heroes. Ecstatic nerd began describing whole battle from thug, to the random heroes appearing. Like cyclops, Kamui Woods, Mt.Lady! And... maybe Wonder Woman II.

“Reckon ah have a looksy?” Small hadn’t any real interest, more or less wanted make boy work feel valid.

J 8, P 13  
Scott Summer  
Code Name: Cyclops  
Quirk: Optic Beam  
Fires an ultra power beam from his eyes.  
Said beam tempers can reach 100 F.  
Alas eyes are constantly firing, so highly dangerous.  
Strength may vary based on concentration.  
Type: Operative  
Emitter  
Long range  
Defense Low  
Combat Targeting  
Potential Low  
Rate: A  
Status: Pro-Hero #0197

J 12, P 17  
Nishiya Shinji  
Code Name: Kamui Woods  
Quirk: Wood  
Type: Mutant  
Morph  
Long range  
Defense Mid  
Combat Various  
Potential Med  
Rate: A  
Status: Pro-Hero #0401

J 11, P 21  
Takeyama Yuu  
Code Name: Mt.Lady  
Quirk: Enlarge  
Type: Operative  
Growth  
Short range (or technically long range?)  
Defense Low  
Combat Crashing  
Potential Low  
Rate: B  
Status: Pro-Hero #1193

“Hey, where Wondy? Caint write down aah hero journal without America new ass.” Small asked dumbfounded.

“S-Sorry... I-I didn’t s-see her... more or l-less her blur.” Plus quirk research didn’t really like the new Wonder Woman. Sure the original died five years ago, but the replacement took the title two years prior. Course since Diana didn’t register, name became fair game. Therefore no one broke any rules per se. 

That said, Midoriya took it as a mockery. To think some random robotic nobody just took the legendary title. A title with momentous weight like it nothing. Trainee don’t adopt criminal names because all the mayhem attach. She is by far the only hero Midoriya outright despite’s.

“Well, here you go Tokage. Have a swate day.” Small drop the whole order inside green paper wrapped Tyranitar gift bag. Surprising medium size, but fit entire orders. Brother gifts, her precious magazines and gummies, and that special surprise for Jirou. “Oh, ah got a pock-her game here Wednes-dah night. Two buddy cancelled on me. Reckon either you got skills?

“Who coming?” Midoriya asks.

“Not at liberty say who for-wan are, but old Joseph gonna be dealin’ a few hands.” Midoriya though he being sarcastic and humble refuse.

“I’ll see what my girl thinks.” Green lizard shrugged as they started to leave.

X

Cold autumn Leafs falls gentle down. Weather kindle gently mist here. Sun gleam feather comfort here. Trinity Church Cemetery, once called Hudson Park and James J. Walker Park. Yet Trinity Church Cemetery felt fitting. Paranoid folks are making the effort to rename graveyard Gothic Cemetery.

There sat one lonesome red man. A soon be busy man, with a lot work ahead, but need take a small detour. Need comprehend the twisted joke universe is telling. Stroking the cold grim stone. Sorrowful man felt like prime example of Murphy law. Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong.

After checking various deceased love ones, found most disturbing one. Quietly laying perfectly beside her departed family. Voice sounding like it glitching. Every word spoke semi-repeating. “He-Hello.”

Golden leafs blow pass him. Echoing a child cruel tears. Across the endless tombstone row.

“W-We nev-never me-met pri-prior no-now, bu-but I-I wou-would ha-have Cheri-cherished yo-you. Th-This wor-world bro-broken alr-alright. Do-Don’t wor-worry we-we’ll fi-fix i-it. We-We’ll ma-make A-A wor-world ou-our fam-family suf-suffer.” Lean to kiss child grave goodbye. Lastly whispering his father bedtime poem. Less then a eye blink rocketed toward his true destination. 

Momo Yaoyorouz Wayne   
“Life is like riding a bicycle.   
To keep your balance you must keep moving.”  
1972-1976

Site-06-3   
(Humanoid Containment Facility)  
Location: ████, ██████  
Circle III  
Codename: Gola  
Clearance level: three

Classified to the general populate above. Private prison housing numerous low-risk human (minus two exceptions) and humanoid entities level Keter or Eucil, most notably several former Foundation personnel. Facility held exactly sixty floors and fifty-two cells. Improves and extra space were constantly added upon since the legalization of Pro-Heroes.

Containment facility that is currently located in the Lorraine region of France. Formerly located in the United States, demolish during ████████. Immigrated toward Germany (Site-06-2), this facility was force moved to its current location following the decommission and demolition of the aforementioned previous facilities. 

“Fascinating.” Comment a black robe man garnish a cold metallic mask. Inside a darken shadow, practical invisible. Blue frozen eyes starring endless odious at the scarlet speedster. “Truly fascinating.”

Red runner briefly paused and checked the prisoner document. Curious bout this strangers identity. A detail document summarizing the inmate ability was standard protocol. Allowing officers and by-passers decent knowledge what each specimen capable of.

[Item: SCP-049  
Cell: 55-13  
Class: Euclid  
Subject: Doctor Plague  
Object: Humanoid  
Age: ??  
Gender: Male  
Origins: French?

Description:   
Humanoid entity, roughly 1.9 meters in height, which bears the appearance of a medieval plague doctor. While SCP-049 appears to be wearing the thick robes and the ceramic mask indicative of that profession, the garments instead seem to have grown out of SCP-049's body over time1, and are now nearly indistinguishable from whatever form is beneath them. X-rays indicate that despite this, SCP-049 does have a humanoid skeletal structure beneath its outer layer. Fluent in multiple languages, although he favors English and medical French. 

Note:   
Hold an indefinite hatred against a presence he declares as “The Pestilence.” The good doctor has, can, and will continue to experiment on unwilling infected patients. What “the pestilence” is remain anonymous, therefore all personnel are warned maintain a lengthy distance.

Recover:  
Montauban, Southern French  
Discovered during the investigation of a series of unknown disappearances in the town. During a raid on a local home, investigators found several instances of SCP-049-2, as well as SCP-049. While law enforcement personnel engaged the hostile 049-2 instances, SCP-049 was noted as watching the engagement and taking notes in its journal. After all of the 049-2 instances were dispatched, SCP-049 willingly entered Foundation custody.

Special Containment:   
SCP-049 is contained within a Standard Secure Humanoid Containment Cell in Research Sector-02 at Site-19. SCP-049 must be sedated before any attempts to transport it. During transport, SCP-049 must be secured within a Class III Humanoid Restriction Harness (including a locking collar and extension restraints) and monitored by no fewer than two armed guards.

Temporary Update:   
Per Containment Committee Order 049.S19.17.1, SCP-049 is no longer permitted to interact directly with any members of Foundation staff, nor is it to be provided with any additional corpses to be used in its surgeries. This order shall persist indefinitely, until such time a consensus regarding the ongoing containment of SCP-049 can be reached.

Note:   
Minus the share appearance, there no confirm connect to SCP-049-J.]

“Wh-Who a-are y-you rea-really? An-And wh-what s-so fasci-fascinating?” Spoke every word like a broken record. Leading closer against the glass, finding a strange familiarity attraction.

“Pestilence surround you, yet the pestilence evades you. Fascinating.” Dreadful prisoner untold curiosity made him ignorant of the question asked. Horror show doctor steady movement inhuman. Mentally study his new found acquaintance.

“Yo-Your ins-insane alr-alright rig-right. Prob-Probably probl-problematic lo-long-te-term wi-wise. Lau-laugh wi-will defi-definitely wa-want me-meet y-you. Unfor-Unfortunately th-there a-a gr-green gi-giant dema-demanding atte-attention.” 

“Cell 20-08.”

“Appre-Appreciated.” The unstable talk said, then instantly dashed off. Leaving momentarily behind a long misty red blur trait. No even echoing single footstep down the silent hallway.

Mind took small detour glancing upon a white cell door bearing a painted on red smile. Attention slightly inquisitive bout the potential aide. Took precisely a nanosecond glance read the entire report.

Item: (SCP-4315-13-3)  
Cell: 30-03  
Class: Euclid  
Subject: Pennywise (Bob, or It?)  
Object: Cosmic Entity?  
Age: ???  
Gender: N/A  
Origin: ████

Description:  
It (no pun intended) claims be an ancient cosmic evil which preys upon the children of the quite town Derry, roughly every twenty-seven years, (or Twenty-six years, eight month, and two weeks) using a various ranges of powers that include shapeshift, manipulate, and go unnoticed by adults and man-made technology.

Recover: Derry, Maine  
Oct, 13, 1983  
Discovered by agent ████ when investigating the frequent unsolved children since 1958. Due to Maine, Derry populace only bare minimum would be deployed. Special Operative “L” personal assemble the troops. Mobile Task Force Omega-7.

Special Containment:   
“Pennywise” will stay confined inside a 3-by-3 cell, within a 30-by-30 room. Strict routine ritual been set in place. 

1.) Thirty-three hours after step three. Three D-class personnel will wash the outer lay. Next process to spray-paint a memorial depicting the former “Blind Idiotic God, Azathoth” face upon the newly cleanse wall. Paint actually color alter cow blood. 

2.) Three minutes after step one. Gather exactly three three-year-olds.  
They’re be roasted and devour alive directly in front of the specimen sights. Children must scream for explicitly three whole minutes.

3.) Half an hour after step two. Three three-feet tall red balloon sculptures be presence. Each aforementioned sculpture shall then burst thirty-seconds apart.

Report may say otherwise, however the presence far too familiar. “Nyarlat-Nyarlathotep?” Even Black Pharaoh suffer. Just how damage were the outer gods?

Alas there no time spare facing a considerable devastating brutal psycho. Degenerating doors at time speed. Creating large combustion to effectly dilapidating security. Noting how even with his unique skills, system detect the break-down in one-minute and forty-seconds. So there no need to hurry.

“He-Hello Da-David.” Standing in front view. Bright freedom light contour him as an angel. Minor dark lighting blots spark up randomly.

“M...My n...name...” Prison voice dim, weak, and dry. Held inside mightiest cell available. Blocking holy shine with left palm. Showing long meatless arms wrapped in wrinkled skin.

“So-Sorry, b-but w-we ca-can’t st-stand th-that na-name anym-anymore.” Instantaneous popping up closer. Veiling darkness now provide more devilish description. Eyes illuminate eternal damnation red.

“W...We...?”

“Is-Isn’t i-it frust-frustrating Da-David repe-repeating ex-exact sa-same for-formula? Mons-Monster, he-hero, on-one ba-bad da-day, betr-betrayal, mons-monster, ri-rinse an-and rep-repeat.” Crimson speedster moves throughout the cell. Appearing like a scarlet flash, darken bat fly rampantly. Footsteps conducting the smallest breezes. Deactivating layer, after layer of restraints. Breaking the chemical compound failsafe. 

“P...ple...please... he anger... he won’t...”

Took a simple knee contact eye-to-eye. Patting bastard on the head, teasing prisoner insufferably. Lights reveal a minor hideous grim. “W-We kn-know, tr-trust u-us w-we kn-know. Se-See w-we WA-WANT hi-him pu-put o-on on-one hi-his bigg-biggest perf-perform ev-ever. Al-All w-we as-ask i-is on-one ti-tiny fa-favor i-in ret-return.”

“W... WhaT?” Voice alters more monstrous tone. Eyes began flaring emerald green. Muscle mass settle increase. Human side barely postpone the inevitable result.

“W-We go-got a-an lit-little inconven-inconvenience. Sor-Sorry he-her na-name esc-escape m-me, whi-white ha-hair, sin-single ho-horn. Gi-Give A-A mom-moment.” He said smirking.

X

Golden Avenger Middle School like was original named after world first hero. Dismally, the government forced the school to detach any connections with the former American Icon. As well as provide additional equipment. Specially design equipment help aide the school new quirk protocol.

One such cursive device called Cerebra. Based loosely upon the speculative Cerebro. Both serving same purpose, tell who-what. Cerebra hand press security system. System took a minor blood sample, remove small tissue fragments, plus various aspect. Tokage needed go through this agonizing process every single school morning.

One of few minor parts of the school mandatory obligation. Obligation all quirk students required execute. Whole ordeal assure students they weren’t sitting surreptitiously next to a nuclear superhuman. Or assure parents their respected child won’t get fried.

“JESUS CHRIST GORDON, FEELS LIKE A FUCK TORCH NEEDLE! CAN’T YOU BEND THE RULES AND LET ME SKIP ONE SCAN, LIKE DID WITH BATS!” She said rubbing the painful red string. Lips reveal minor fang teeth that peek through the growl. 

“And possible let a cosmic shape-shifting vampire in? Nope. Second off, that JAMES Gordon your thinking about, hope the bastards rotting in Niflheim. I’m Gordon Brewster Bartel. Seriously, move here five years ago from Alaska. Yet people still associate me with that lunatic.” Bartel is 31-years-old, brandishing a rough full coat beard. Cold metal encrusted helm of awe necklace. Working part-time as a school ‘peace keeper.’ Eating a raspberry fill noden shell donut, drinking thunder-strike Lemon-berry smoothie.

Right beside Bartel stood an eight foot tall Beartic. Eating fresh couple delicious Frozen Berries.

Midoriya quickly spotted the large unmistakable quirk animal midst taking his routine test. Astounded to actually meet a foreign Pokémon. After finishing it fast and painlessly was swiftly drew towards the icy beast. He did asked the officer for permission to scan first. Bartel merely gave a go-head hand gesture.

He pointed his All-Might phone at the creature activated. Pressing the Gen IIV Pokédex app. 

Name: BEARTIC  
Nickname: N/A  
Male (50%-50%)  
National №- 614  
Type- ICE  
Species- Freezing Pokémon  
Height- 2.6 m (8′06″)  
Weight - 260.0 kg (573.2 lbs)

Personal States  
HP 82  
Attack 142  
Defense 78  
Sp. Atk 71  
Sp. Def 71  
Speed 60  
Total 514

“Incredible!” Midoriya gaze wide eye at the screen. Amazed see such a powerful Beartic. Body and mind stiff-up. Forcing Tokage push him to their ‘specialize classroom.’ Lizard kept mutter fuck across the fact class was so far away. 

Just like the differing school uniform. Students IDs are normally color white and contain owner picture, name, barcode. ‘Extraordinary’ student are color purple and incorporates their quirks name, quirk ability, quirk type, species, blood type, unusual traits, weight, height, etc.

“Oh thank god! We made Midoriya!” They thankfully manage reach the special classroom within five dreadful minutes. 

“R-Right... s-see you later...” The green boy snapped out of his delusional state. He should be good enough make it to class. Hopefully.

Another divergency was the educational department. While Midoriya attend average classes, constantly moving from location-to-location. Be dealt a wide study variety. Including gym training and lunch period. Learning necessary topics like Various Mythologies, Lovecraftian biology, grotesque vigilante history, etc. 

Contrariwise Tokage restricted primarily to the specialize classroom. Since there only eight ‘extraordinary’ students attending this cockroach infested school. They all confine to one essentially small area. Windowless, blank white walls, serval camera perpetually watching. Four skilled, highly arms, equipped guards on each corner, each processed powerful Pokémon. Steel-like substance reinforcing the prisons environment. 

Lizard both hate and enjoy this purgatory. She wasn’t being regularly judge by the surrounding masses. Here there good simple people like Ibara. 

J 8, P 17  
Ibara Shiozaki  
Quirk: Vine-Hair  
Type: Mutant  
Stretch  
Long range  
Defense High  
Combat Straining  
Potential Mid  
Rate: B  
Status: N/A

She quite a loyal and religious friend. One most trustworthy individual in the world. Course she does have her moments, typically extremely homophobia. Outright condemning whoever dare tastes the devil lustful apple. Then again reptile didn’t really care whatsoever. If the vine-user willingly stay ignorant around lizard more active moments good enough. 

Today though she looks uncharacteristically tired. “H... Hello Tokage... forgive me, I had a ghastly nightmare... last night. Mind feels... like a morning fog. Ow.”

“Geez, what was it about?” She said opening an American history subsequently conceal an A-Force pornographic magazine with the pages. Not because of the intense security, but for Ibara.

Vine-user rubbed her aching forehead. “I don’t know... There a gray disgusting man who reeked. leaking weird... thick greasy sweat or blood. At night... maybe.”

“Yikes.”

“Fear not Tokage... as it is written: The lord is-“

Their teacher Mr.Dell slam his books again his desk. He would always wear no less than three protective lays. Tad bit paranoid when dealing with cosmic crap that go beyond human understanding. “WE BEEN OVER THIS, IBARA! THIS CLASSROOM DOESN’T TAKE FAVORITES! SPEAKING AS A MAN OF LOGIC, WE SHALL NOT PROVOKE ZUES WRAITH!” 

Knowing there no point arguing, mainly being tired from the Thor propaganda. Ibara just cross her arms and angering grumble. Secret began reading her pocket bible. Cheeks redden while they puff-up. Getting so damn annoyed over all the Zeusophobia going on. A preposterous fear of God or gods.

Tokage sign letting Ibara off some steam as she began sexting Jirou. Sending fruitful pic she took of herself last night. Course keeping clandestine since Ibara was nearby. Security force on the other hand didn’t really give a shit about school laws. In fact, she doesn’t even bother doing tests or homework anymore. They’ll ‘accidentally’ misread the entire paper and put a large one hundred. 

Life may suck, but there one clear sliver-lining when receiving Jirou pic. “Damn, wondy really is America new ass alright!” Lizard giggling while turning red seeing the mechanical heroine golden saviors swimsuit. Regardless Jirou was her.

X

Extra Story 

Jun, 15, 1985

Kota sits alone on top his silky aqua-blue bed sheets. Wrapping the pirate flag blanket around. Double locked the metal door. Shut all the window current. Light turn high and fan spinning high.

Boy was utterly miserable, living in hell. His beloved parent died playing dress-up. Since then just hearing word hero was atrocious. Yet that stupid word everywhere.

Mirio was recent accepted into UA newly authorized hero course program. Everyone excitedly celebrating phrase-user success. Throwing a little party momentous. Eating triple lay chocolate cake. Shinx shocking everyone there, proof being loud screams hear across the apartment. 

Boy could hear everyone attending rejoicing. Minus him and his aunt Shiretoko on a date, the whole family there enjoying this god awful live. 

Why water-emitter thought? Mirio just begging get gun down dress up like his folks. 

The sole salvation were these lousy pieces of colored paper called comic.

Tales Of The Cursed Enterprise #545  
“Divine Odyssey (Part 1: The Inferno Gates)

Grand sea: the perilous frontier. These are the lost voyage records of the long forsaken Enterprise. Its five-year task: was to explore strange new lands. To seek out new life and new civilizations for The Britain Empire. To boldly go where no man has gone before!

Captain Log: James.   
Date: September /8 /1534  
Ship Number: NCC-1701-A 

[My loyal crew and I travel now excesses two years. We survive far longer than what the local town folk betted, their hopes surrendered within days. Although it be delirious accept why.]

[How many youthful crewmen remained taint?  
How often were theses fair sails force to adapt?  
How many empty grave will tomorrow bring?]

[Haunting how accustom these questions have became.]

[Presence-wise, hours ago unspoken island revealed itself. My Trusted Navigators Jay Garrick and Alan Scott claims there wasn’t obstacles in this sector at three-hours ago. Spock proposes the ground black mist may contain hazards substances.]

[Bones medical department research air chemicals. Till solid result are given caution levels remain critical. Half few brave soul walking across the barren sand feel an impulse. An urge walk beyond the open rocky gates ahead.]

[Top translator began research thirty minutes prior. I grew worrisome, Uhura haunting glare felt endless. Unorthodox structure perchance nourish her curiosity. Uneasiness began feasting amongst the dire wait. Eventually minor turmoil ceased as she spoke are share language once more.]

(Abandon All Hope Ye Who Enter Here, Captain.)

[Uhura words ripple toxic charisma. Creating an infection which sealed our nihilistic fates. Are feet started walk forth. Even now I haven’t when we headed, but escape became pure fantasy.]

(Bones set phaser to stunts. Spock try- Spock!)

[My second in command body betray us. Taking small step back. Unaware what string orchestrated such gestures. Sudden came paralyze at ship docking location.]

(Apologies Captain, but I can not venture further.)

(Spock you appear paler than candle wax. Is everything alright?)

(I hear my brother warming me Captain, unveil what Uhura words truly means.)

[We all left puzzled, Spock brother perish six month after birth. Spoke wasn’t a fictional man, nor a lair. Bones made few remarks how nonsensical his behavior must be for a man of logic. We would continue arguing hours longer. Had an urge not entrapped.]

[without a second warming my lips betray me.]

(We’ll journey on!)

[Scotty try avert the suicidal march. Requesting our eyes ignore this twisted trail.]

(Ye ‘ave be mad enter there Captain! ‘Eaven ‘ave mercy own ye soul Captain!)

[Final words heard before a deafening silence. Scotty warning had one lapse. Where we were embarking was the one place heaven abandon. Dark territory beckon us forth. I certain, but I was powerless to evade.]

{CONTINUES NEXT MONTH!}

“Seriously? This wasn’t a complete story? What a rip-off?” Kota scoffed. Switching issue out for more satisfying tale. Checking his decent size collections of comic Tokage purchased for him. Savior them inside a collector case. Using a cheap dollar store flashlight see. “Let see now... Avast Ye comic #1? Meh. Tales from Davy Jones Locker #24? Movie was better.”

“Kota?” It aunt Sousaki, right behind the metal secure door. Knotting ever so cautiously, not wanting frustrate the self-isolating orphan.

“What...” He ask with a lukewarm attitude.

“Want cake? It chocolate. Your favorite.”

“...”

Longest minute passed devoid of personality. Ultimate gave trying to kindle boy frosty heart. Air stay mute as the aunt decide head off to bed. Feeling her sorrow present might ruin a cheerful time. 

Kota outright hated his new home. Outright hated this whole costume heroes. He felt some attract to Mirio accomplishment, swamp by rage. Rage of knowing that idiot wearing a bright color costume deserves two bullet in the head. Why can’t they see how fighting in underwear same as committing suicide?

“Transformers #24?” Boy shrugged. “why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to upload this Sunday like usually, but becomes I despite’s HBO watchmen, I though Oct 12 be more fitting. Either way I’m trying do a bridge point where first few chapters are dedicated to Midoriya world. Next few dedicated to Mina world.
> 
> This was more of a Tokage story than anything else, but to those who may have guessed like are bout go downhill. Real fast. By the by yes, Eri is in that. Next chapter I promise.
> 
> Still I’m trying get a few out before December, so wish me luck.


	3. Izuku Origin (Part III) Ed Oblivione

July, 4, 1977  
8:40 PM

Pixie-Bob and Tiger were understandable rage. Yelling how much of a dick move this was. Two registered hero bullet point every single issue they had. He’s effectively ditching these kids like trashes and putting it on their yard take care of.

Ragdoll gone inside check on these unfortunate children.

After good ten minute they briefly pause. Needing to breathe and relax their respective throats. Particularly suffocated from the endless ranting. Frustrated blonde waved a middle finger at him show her feeling haven’t dwindled.

Eraser-head response? “It the logical path.”

“Logical!?” Pixie-Bob enraged shouted, temporary regain her able speak. Choking heavily shortly afterwards.

He redirect all his attention toward a lock cabinet. Using a golden key in his left to unlock it. Whole time explaining his reasoning. “Correct. Mirio won’t leave without Midoriya. Midoriya wont leave without Tokage. Tokage won’t leave without Mirio. Rinse and repeat, more accurately, their a family. A hefty family at that.”

Tiger choke again to clear his throat. Taking note on this unconventional behavior. “You could look when exampling yourself.”

“I could. Isn’t logical right now.” He replies open the wooden doors. Revealing three luscious rows of alcoholic beverages. Serval decorated small glass cups at the bear bottom. Each one at first glance could easily be worth a small city like Bartlesville, Oklahoma or was. Eraser-head already grabbing a large glass Tequila bottle. Calmly pouring cold alcoholic beverage. “Rum? Vodka? Cider? Your pick.”

Pixie-bob was ready to murder the bastard in cold blood. Prepare to crush the filth brick with serval layers of earth. Tiger barely holding understandable enrage blonde back, lifted her two feet up. Although he too wanted to end the puck.

“I’LL TAKE THEM!” Shiretoko shouted reentering the room hyper-excitedly. Slamming the steel door wide open. Holding the children in her warm hearted arms, wearing her largest smile ever. Resisting the insufferable urge to squeeze their respectful heads off. The three kids were dumbfounded and kinda cheerful.

Earth-bender mind when temporary blank from this unexpected development. Just left hanging, face saying what the WTF. Tiger also inherited the same expression, unintentionally dropping his friend. Eraser-Head was indifferent, drinking the beverage, as if he perfectly predicted this very outcome.

Shiretoko gentle rubbed the right side of her chest. Look down at her new kittens. Her cartoony started gleaming softly. “Sorry guys, but I already made up my mind! From now on these kitten are mine!” This was a dick move.

X  
Oct, 14, 1985  
Midoriya walking down the hallway, rereading his letter to All-Might. Trying figure out what to add and what too embarrassing leave in. Trying get towards the special classroom before Tokage get into another random fight. Which happens way too often. Plus Midoriya was considered a semi individual. He wasn’t quirk, yet had more personal connections with of these quote-on-quote ‘monsters’ than actually humans. It made him a prime target for everyone, literally everyone.

“DEKU, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING !” A loud voice shouted from across the hallway. Voice emitting from Bakugou. The bastard who harm midoriya whenever possible. Due to the Explosive-user quirk, nobody dare report these acts, teacher or student.

“H-H-Hello Ka-Kacchan...” Frighten nerd said lowering his letter.

Vain attempt since monster eye instantly notice the neatly folded paper. Quickly grabbing the piece before it could be fully hidden. Then took a long glance. Swiftly read a line or two. After ten second furiously glanced back. “The fuck is this?”

Midoriya step few feet back, till being hitting the cold metal lockers.

“Why would All-Might waste his damn time reading you ass wipe letter? Seriously this is shit wipe material!”

Green haired boy eyes lower down. Completely timid against this brute. Terrified to defend himself. “I-It j-just a l-let-letter Kac-Kacchan... no-no harm in dr-dreaming-“

Before midoriya could finish Bakugou torch the passionate letter. Letting the blacken paper crumble away. Which lead to ashes falling on the floor, where bastard process to kick the dust. Causing a dark mist flow around.

Midoriya collapse, speechless.

“MIDORIYA!” Tokage shouted passed a large crowd. Hearing a loud explosion across the school, knowing exactly by who. She rush towards her depressed brother. Going over to help console him. Lizard hugged poor boy quick as possible. Then turn her disdain again the bully. “FUCK-OFF, BAKUGOU!” Said sport a middle finger.

“Whatever...” Unfortunately blonde bastard already left, aloof. Knowing there no point continuing.

Tokage hated this school, she knew no one here would’ve lift a finger to help her dear brother. When look at the disappointed mob, who only arrive see two quirks fight. Tokage promptly growl reveal sharp fangs to terrify them away.

After the scared crowd vamoose, lizard gone back to continuing easing poor boy. Pinching the right cheek warm things up. “Hey, don’t worry... you-“

“I-I need be alone...” Midoriya actually what Tokage bout to say. Right now, he didn’t hear that crap, instead began walking home. Taking a long, long, isolating route.

Tokage sat still watch miserable boy walk off alone. Eyes swiftly gleam for Bakugou.

X

Manadalay had two black outfit laid out on the living room couch. To her left side is a womens 1950s scalloped neck vintage cocktail dress. To her right side is a GOSOPIN women lace hemline long sleeve mock neck pleated skater midi dress X-large black. Been struggling for the last hour on deciding which one to wear tomorrow. The telepath turned to her grumpy nephew reading a Leather Wing: Duffle Comic #13. Holding both black dress out wanting his opinion.

“Hmmm... Kota which is better left or right?”

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Kota said flipping through the pages. Refusing to look at the outfits presented. Mandalay rolled her eyes, tad bit annoyed by her nephew moody behavior.

“BULLSHIT!” Pixie-bob sat upside-down drinking Asgardian rose coffee, yelling across the room. Course what pissed her off was the front page, mainly for seeing thunder god Thor on the front secretly swirling a pair of panties. Exact same kitten panties she mysteriously lost yesterday during a sudden heavy breezes. “I SWEAR I WAS WEARING THEM YESTERDAY!”

Tiger pour a large cup of warm coffee. Jaded over hearing the same nonsense every morning. Stretching his stiff arms and legs. “Your getting paranoid, Ryuuko.”

“I’M SERIOUS HE HOLDING MISSING PANTIES!” She angrily yell crumpling-up the newspaper.

“Like yesterday? And the day before yesterday? Plus Mandalay your really going to That psychopath funeral?” Shiretoko was piling another layer of winter green eye-liner in front a large glass mirror. In another ten minute will twist her wet hair with a damp towel. Prepping her hair into a Funky rock style. Ensuring to avoid cuts, parts, and making the hair look puffy, curly, big, spiky, and crimped. The will dye her natural emerald hair ends to color Fuchsia and Scarlet. Trying go for a punk rockstar look.

“It a responsible!” Psychic proudly declared.

Tiger chimed sarcastically. “Yeah Mandalay got go with Shiretoko on this one. There no point, well, unless your clawing for Bruce-”

Room briefly paused when witnessing brown haired woman face redden. Even Kota notice and couldn’t believe it. To the point young boy left the room in pure disbelief.

Now the center of attention and walking on thin ice, trying making an acceptable. Alas she Mandalay so embarrassed her word twisted-up. Unable to create a believable facade, force stand there like an idiot. “It-I-I-ttt... n-not... m-may-may-be?”

Pixie-Bob spoke for everyone when she dash up to her face. Violent shook her to get the point across. All while refuses to accept the mere concept that anyone be that shallow. “YOUR GOING TO A PSYCHOPATH FUNERAL TO BOOTY CALL A MAD LUNATIC! I HEAR A LOTTA OF FUCK-UP OF SHIT IN MY LIFE, BUT... JESUS CHRIST ARE YOU HIGH! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR SUFFERING FROM SCHIZOPHRENIA MANDALAY!”

“I... I... h-have my... reasons...” Mandalay replied so shaken-up she might as well be drunk. Head swirling around in circles. Delusional to point of seeing four cartoony star orbit her.

Tiger pointed to the Daily Bugle infamous headline framed on the wall. A headline of an appearing drunken rich Bruce Wayne seeming having sex with an unidentifiable Asian woman, during an unexpected accident. Inside a black, busted limo. “That your ass on print, Mandalay!”

X

Midoriya was walking down a narrow bridge. Wanting stay perfectly secluded.

Those five little words, but some reason it felt insignificant from them. He know deep down Ryuukyo, Mirio, his aunts, Uncle, and whoever care about would say those words without hesitation. Whilst he care about them dearly, it never felt real.

He thought to himself, can he? Can he really? What the determining factor. What decide who can be what? Birth? Wealth? It can’t be that simple, can it?

“NO!” He shout gritting his teeth, raising a fist. That impossible, nothing in life is so damn simple. Not after a cosmic Outer God almost destroy the planet. Thinking back to the avenger, how they stood against certain death. And for what, to protect people as weak as him.

He wrote multiple letter to various heroes thorough the years. To personal thank them for being them. Making his life matter. He though back to his small family once more. Remember that sweet kindness the bestow him. He going change the world, yeah, he going be incredible hero!

Ä̷͍N̴̜̅͛Ń̸͙͎̈́̅I̴̭̼͛H̵̜͍͒̀̕Ị̸͓̦̂̏̕L̵̺̥̜͆͝Ā̶̝̮͆̕͜T̸̗̱̯̐Ĕ̵͍̈́͑!̵̡̞̦̆  
̸͉͒ͅA̶͍̎̕̚N̸̮̜͇̏̋͝N̸̹̈́̽I̷̫̳͑̒H̶̨̝̯͂̔Ì̴̧̠̗̿͝L̵̺̻̈́̕Ã̴̢̮̬̌̒T̵͍̤͚̓̚Ë̵̛̤͔́!̵͓͖̅́͂

Midoriya hadn’t a clue what the hell was going on. The creature, slimy, weightless, and held no strength, but felt stronger than steel. Monster perchance began devouring the child.

Swiftly a bright light shine blasting out from the ground. Followed by a thundering voice which shatters the very air. Lighting bursting destruction every single direction. “NYA, AM!” The specular sight cause Midoriya to black out.

Midoriya felt a light tap and heavy eyes slowly awaken. Till finally seeing the rescue was none other than might thunderer THOR, whom subsequently started bitch slamming him. Unaware he woke up minute ago. “WAKETH-UP WAKETH-UP WAKETH-UP WAKETH-UP WAKETH-UP WAKE-UP!” That continue for five whole minutes.

Eventually thing settled down, once so, Midoriya started bowing to his recent attacker. Overwhelmed by the amazement. Both cheeks illuminating cherry red and in massive burning pain. Only capable of saying. “HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP-“

“Pardon the injury fooleth, but i might not but receiveth going. Th're did bind beest a criminal w'rth fighting nearby.” Thor spoke exclusively in a thick Shakespearian style accent. Also strictly ueltizlies Nordic writing. Basically he most difficult hero to speak, that and the media describe him as an ass.

“N-No-No P-P-Problem, can I, can I, have autograph.” Although since he is a popular hero, schools force to teach this language. One which Midoriya actually did fairly well in. So naturally he perfectly understood the idiotic words. Which did impressive the thunderer

Thor open the boy personal journal hero, flip to the page on Pixie-Bob. Revealing he wrote his name in the book in lighting. Excited fanboy thought this was pure metal. Amazing!

Sure the hero journal now completely ruin, because the light torch the entire book. All the precious information he worked hard collecting was now lost. Moreover all the paper barely held together so it impossible to tell what actually written down. Still amazing.

Boy began bow yet again, this time so excited he bashed his forehead against the solid ground. Yet didn’t care, because this was the best moment of his young life. “THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THIS WILL BECOME A FAMILY HEIRLOOM! BE PASSED DOWN FOR GENERATION TO COME!”

“Fain to heareth, anon if 't be true thee colours me” kneeling now onto one foot, processed to swing his hammer. Speed increase till becoming a pure voltaic light. Illuminating sun like energy burst.

Midoriya joy stop, thinking about that certain question on his mind. Thinking how he’ll get an honest answer. For crying out loud he a powerful pro hero. Their anonymous with each other. Plus work alongside Mumen Rider and Batman, it unlikely he’ll find someone else who perfect fits that requirement.

Unfortunately...

“FAREWELL, GENTLE SOUL!” Thor hurtle him and his hammer into the air. Rocketing off at untold speed.

Thor up high above the city buildings. Letting wind breezes pass him. Wanting forget that Stocker-ish kid. Suddenly felt extra weight pulling his cape back and hears boy screaming voice. Divine hero tilled his head at break neck speed find the idiot hanging on to his cape. Entirely flabbergast someone be stupid enough pull this stunt thirty-nine story mid-air.

“M'RON! DOTH THEE HAS'T DEATH WISHETH!?” Thor shouted. Due to air pressure heavy blows, shouting method two could commutate by.

“PLEASE THERE SOMETHING I GOTTA ASK YOU! YOUR THE ONLY PERSON I CAN ASK!?” Midoriya month and eyes lids blowing back. Feeling air blasting at his face at full force.

“FINE, FINE, BUT I CAN NOT SPEAKETH AT WHICH HOUR I DANCE AMONGST THE HEAVEN! BETT’R RECIEVETH TO THE DID GRIND BEF’RE THY VISAGE RIP APART!”

“WOW, I’M ACTUALLY GETTING SEE THOR FLY FIRST HAND! AWESOME!”

Thor caught dumbfounded by that last statement. Deciding reveal one horribly crucial fact. “HMMM, I CAN’T FLYETH,” He discover in mid air, while two began to fall. Hurtling at an unsung meteorite speed.

“What?”

X

Ryuuko manage to finish her scenes bit early. Tad exhausted, conducted few yawn. Stretching arms stay active. Drinking a half drank Pumpkin spice latte. Walking around television sets in her typical space-like costume trying find new activities. Wonder about starring in a horror movie like next Friday thirteenth movie... Jason Lives, again.

“Ms.Ryuukyuu! Ms.Ryuukyuu!” Said the Dragon heroine personal assistant came up to her loosely dressed, detailing business. Phillip Coulson bit clumsy, but man damn good manager. He also a gigantic hero nerd, on par to Midoriya. “We’ve got a wide selection Ms.Ryuukyuu. Everything from a new ‘Zorro’ movie sequel to next the space-soap-opera-epic ‘The Phantom Menace.’ Seriously the sky the limit Ms.Ryuukyuu!”

Blonde actress scratched underneath her chin. Sparkling decent smirk hearing those words. The vast plentiful amount of movie deals. Secretly laughing how literally a decade ago they’d avoid her like the plague. Now she making Marilyn Monroe look like Nancy Allen.

Slipped few ounces of the yummy pumpkin spice latte. Wanted do some horror films, although wanted something Midoriya definitely watch. “I would like use my quirk. Also no SCI-FI junk, can’t stand any Yog-goth nonsense. Additionally, you know how I feel abo”

She had momentary forgotten last few seconds. Didn’t know why but swore she hear a child cry Iziz, maybe.

Dragon shuck herself then continue speaking. Still unsettled, but push thoughts aside. “You know how I feel about my seasonal vacations.”

“Let see... Labyrinth? Bout a Teenage Sarah journeys through a maze to recover her baby brother from a goblin king. Read the script, very simple and fun. Plus will have David Bowie playing David Bowie. Couple good musical number too. You won’t be acting per se, although they want use your dragon form for a few good action scenes.”

“...” Ryuuko skeptical on accept the straightforward role. Would’ve declined role, expect for one vital fact. “Fuck, I love David Bowie! Can I at least dance along in a music?”

“Hmmm, I’ll see what I can do. Although a dancing dragon seem pretty tame compared to everything else. By the way, here your daily fan mail. Your wife even bought you some goodies.” Right arm risen to show off basket carrying numerous gift mailed by loyal fans. Appearance little heavy enough get Coulson exhausted. Pictures, letters, chocolates, perfumes, favorite were always the large red rose. Although she a sucker for Godiva Halloween pumpkin special.

Actress always deeply enjoy receiving gifts. Knowing people took the time thank her sweeter than candy. However despite the millions of fans. Ryuuko knew without a doubt who her number fan was. That precious ‘little brother’ Midoriya.

Thinking about the emerald nerd got Ryuuko a little curious. Pondering what boy doing, thinking it good time to give a quick call. When checking found boy already left a text message. Peculiarly enough it was a picture let see-

It a picture of Thor posing like an action movie hero.

Shit!

X

“Unbelievable!” Might thunder god sprouted. Angrily circling the midoriya repetitively. Gaining a loathsome taste for boy appearance. Would’ve continue longer, however stomach sudden rippled intense pain. “By odin bread, yond by none, the dumbest way to p'rish! Thy new nameth dumbass! Holla Dumbass!”

Feeling the pressure, shouting out in pure passion. Knowing it now or never. “CAN SOMEONE AS QUIRKLESS AS ME BE LIKE YOU!”

Divine hero paused in sorrow. “I’m not- ARGH!” He said being overwhelm be an unfathomable pain. Every still cell violently reacting against. Skin, bones, blood, muscles, everything was twisting. Smoke screen began appearing disgusting mask the transformation.

Whole time midoriya none the wiser. Caught in the heat of the moment. Blinded to his surroundings, think about his amazing family. “See I have an unusual family, they can all do amazing things. Everyone in my family can do amazing things... everyone but me. They do encourage me and help me whenever possible, but deep down I know the truth. I know it all lip service. A facade make me feel better. “

Thunderer was insides were literally melting. He kept thinking, damnit repetitively.

“Plus a long time ago... during Yog attack I saw you. You and six other heroes. You stood against an unimaginable threat to protect something as worthless as me.” Be felt a passionate flame inside him ignite. Reinforce his shy words with meaning.”Long story short I want be just like you-“

FIVE MINUTE OF SCREAMING LATER.

”WHAT THE HELL ARE? ARE YOU THOR? IS HE REAL? WHAT!?”

“Dead. By a scarlet fiend, a fiend thee couldn’t comprehend. Fiend whom f'rev'r shatt'r'd mine own glass existence into seven p'rsona. An 'rganization labeleth me, SCP-4315-13-2. Since fath'r death, and univ'rse 'rd'r degen'rat'd into chaos. I yet findeth a bett'r pastime.”

“Waitaminute... this c-can’t c-can’t be r-real?” Midoriya said with a puzzled mind. Unable to process this discovery.

“Matt'r dram, thee asketh weth'r thy capable of being a might h'ro, aye?” False thunderer ask standing up. Fully recovering his Thor disgust, walking toward green boy.

“Y-Yeah... Can I-“

“Nya.” Divine being said cold and honestly. Continue march pass the broken boy. Superficial from child emotion, unwavering despite collapsing. Instead of comforting, he continues outlining the honest truth. “A h'ro might not but taketh armeth 'gainst threat beyond human und'rstand! a h'ro might not but inspireth! Liketh t 'r not, th're nothing inspirational of suicide.” Hero pause for second before continue. “I AM S’RRY, but yond mine own honest answ'r. goodbye. ”

Boy hopes and dreams crumble away. Feeling a pure unadulterated hatred. Unable to place it anywhere. Thinking how it can be this simple. Birth and wealth can’t be the deciding factor of life. Yet, he felt the false thunderer power, no amount of hard work could possible match that strength. Plus bastard absolutely right, what good is a worthless quirkless!

“FUCK!” He screams has the pro ready jumps once more.

“Hello, Iziz.”

Bright colorful lights appeared before the broken child. Eyes took few seconds to process the enchanting illumination. Midoriya soon discovered a little girl floating before him.

“W-Who-“

Mysterious child pale, skinny, timid, and oddly enough happy. Red eyes gushing cheerful tears. Smile widely as physically possible. Wave her left hand as a simple greeting. “Don’t worry Iziz... ‘sob’ you don’t know me and you won’t remember, but that o-okay.”

“I-I don’t understand.”

Thunderer slouch against nearest wall. Knew this was a dimensional rift. Long-story-short, child soon vanish. Eraser from this universe along with all her encounters. For she didn’t truly exist. Nor ever will within this reality. Choose stay put, knowing it better let thing just unfold.

Anonymous child closed her beautiful ruby eyes. Body slowly blending into the holy light. “Iziz I only have a few seconds, and I just want say thank you for everything. Thank you for saving me, thank you for loving, and thank you for being you. Thank you.”

Confused boy heart skip a beat, feeling a warm impulse inside.

Body barely held together waving her hand. “My only regret is we didn’t share more time together Iziz.” Child joy started crumbling as the starving light engulf her. “But that okay, because that time we shared was a gift, you made it a gift. A gift I’ve alway cherished.”

Mysterious sadden girl extended her left arm out. Tapping the very tip of midoriya nose, creating a twinkling spark. “Do me a favor later on. Later on when life at it bleakest, and you fe-feel wor-worth le-less. an-nd fe-eel li-ke li-ke you can’t do-do cr-rap, al-way-way rem-meme-ber.”

Girl began glitching, child time was long since over.

“Your my hero Iziz.” She said before light overtakes her. Wave childish goodbye, opening her eyes take one final glance at her emerald hero.

Midoriya pause watching this unfold. Breaking down entirely, feeling a sorrow hole deep inside intensify. Squint, focusing hard on what missing. Suddenly a single word sliver it way out. “...eri...” Quickly an urgent rush overwhelms him as he rush forth. “ERI!”

Terrified boy vainly grabs girl barely visible hand. This caught Eri by surprise, momentary rejoices. Even if she knew it was pointless.

Light inferno heat rebels against boy futile attempt. Strong energy pushing back, frying boy arms. This rescue attempt was pointless, no worse costly. It soon end with him sharing same fate. Yet, midoriya refuse to let go, unwilling to give up on the one person he touch.

Suddenly the third individual got involved. “DUMDASS!” Thor shouted grabbing the two children. Pulling them away from the destructive lights and saving them both from annihilation.

Eri shifted inside a ruby accessory petal. That green boy awkwardly caught falling down. Midoriya brew a slim smile has he raised his sights upwards. Ultimately looking at the purple cloud sky. Feeling like the curtains been lifted. Able see pass the facade. Remembering flashes of another life. Recalling a tiny fractions of some devastating crisis.

“My god, everything broken...”

“Not broken, misplace! Dumbass!” Thunderer scoffed before walking off. “Nay matt'r. Nay pointeth caterwauling ov'r did spill milketh. And trusteth me, much milketh hast been spill'd.”

“Th-thank y-you...”

“Fuck-off!” Confused hero replied angrily before leaping away.

Now with some renewed memories, Midoriya at very understood Eri. Swift gave a melancholy hug to the ruby contain her. Child can’t help, but cry rejoicing tears. Wanting to triangle her arms across boy. “Forgive me, Eri, I-I-“

“It okay Iziz.” Child said placing her timid hand against quirkless boy cheeks. She adjust his head till they made eye-contact. Make it clear Eri held no malice what transpired. “I missed you, Iziz.”

“Me too. Don’t worry, Eri, everything-“

“EEEEERRRRRRIIIII!!!!!” Screamed a bloodthirsty devilish monster. Monster crafted from hell’s worst nightmares. Promulgate both Cleopatra lifeless blood and his transmitting rage.

X

DAILY PLANET NEWS  
04-04-1981  
PROBE PROFILE: SOUSAKI SHINO A.K.A. MANDALAY  
An interview with the telepathic Wild Wild Pussycat member.

PROBE: Ms.Sousaki are smoking?  
During an interview no less?  
SHINO: Look I’m quitting tomorrow,  
alright, but tomorrow is tomorrow,  
and today is today, so let me smoke  
my little cigar.  
PROBE: Madam, may I remind you,  
you our are quested here. And I  
wether leave here with clean lungs.  
SHINO: Alright, alright already, it  
out already. Sheesh.  
PROBE: Good, now, mind  
exampling why you and your  
teammates garnish such  
unorthodox uniforms?  
SHINO: The silly dresses? Man, if  
I had a nickel for every time  
someone commented. Can’t  
really speak for everyone else,  
me personally, I was privileged.  
PROBE: Privilege?  
SHINO: Privilege to be so  
despite, nothing I wore made a  
different. I mean if the world  
gonna outright hate you for no  
reason whatsoever, why not  
go the extra mile and give it a  
reason?  
PROBE: My sources claim The Wild  
Wild Pussycats started in 1969.  
Your?  
SHINO: 31.  
PROBE: Meaning you were?  
SHINO: .... ‘15’.  
PROBE: Quite a young age  
madam, to play real-world  
cops and bandages?  
SHINO: Believe it or not we  
technically started a year prior,  
Part of a former group called  
the champions. Things... end  
less savory then expected.  
So-called champion only ever  
had one mission together  
period, nothing grand small-  
store robbery. Garth still  
recovering in Letchworth Village  
Asylum. God... We wanted to  
quit right after, take up normal  
lives, just blend in and be  
forgotten...  
PROBE: But?  
SHINO: But, a week later,  
Shiretoko had a bad day.  
Out of good taste I won’t  
elucidate any further. Trust me.  
PROBE: Reports claim you took a  
three year break? Why?  
SHINO: Family issue... Yeah. What,  
can’t a gal enjoy some...  
privacy.  
PROBE: Fair enough. How does it  
feel knowing children are dressing  
up like that on Halloween?  
SHINO: Honestly, happy. It’s  
wonderful to imagine we made  
some impact on society. Or be an  
inspiration on people. It alway  
surprise to think that we touched  
people lives, especially one we’ve  
never met. Thrilling.  
PROBE: Even boys?  
SHINO: ...What?  
PROBE: Certain child have  
adopted Tiger... ethic. You must’ve  
heard how he and Northstar been  
spending time together?  
SHINO: Are you implying-  
PROBE: Only commenting on the  
possible share link between your  
“teamMATES.”  
SHINO: THERE IT IS! The “we’re an  
empower lesbians trio” shit!  
Seriously what the hell! It just a  
marketing sandal understand?  
Listen, there no kissing, no leg...  
rubbing... WHATEVER IT CALL!  
We’re not finger-banging each  
other okay! God damnit, look,  
it like this: I love Shiretoko, but I’m  
not IN love with Shiretoko. Beside  
Tiger like the rest of us are valid to  
privacy, no?  
PROBE: Serval reporter would  
declare these remark as that of a  
hypocrite. Given the your wording  
used against Ryuuko last November?  
SHINO: I...I...Didn’t...  
PROBE: Did you not the following  
terms? Faggot, governmental-whore,  
PR-slut, need I continue? Hero?  
SHINO: Well... It’s like this, uh, I get  
why she did what she did, why she  
doing what she doing, I do. Oh dear  
lord this is heavy... I was in the heat  
of the moment, my... my mind gone  
blank and my lips betrayed me.  
PROBE: If you come repeat the  
encounter, would you alter your  
words?  
SHINO: That the thing, I wanna say  
yes, but lord I wouldn’t. Excuse me,  
I need a cigar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was a little late, but this was hell. Like actually hell. The art piece constantly reset over and over. It was hell. So I do apologize for the error, but I gone into a blinding ten seconds after this chapter upload... Why am I tasting red?
> 
> Oh, and only two more will dedicates to midoriya before getting to Mina. 
> 
> Also got myself a patreon, donate if you want give me (or the bastard I live with a reason to continue) working hard.  
cosmichttps://www.patreon.com/join/3346020?


	4. Izuku Origin (part IV) Imperfect World

July, 7, 1976  
5:20 PM  
The newly formed Shiretoko family taking a heat bathroom. Ragdoll view this as a little bonding experience. After reading some articles from the Daily Planet on how this has positive impact on children mental health. Even more so on adolescents of opposite sex. Beside why, not? They needed something connect over. Ragdoll decided take the night off give this a try.

Their Onsen was a Uchiyu addition (Uchiyu means indoor), recently installed two day ago base on the Stark Ultimate repairs plan. Located inside it own special room. Water held multiple beneficial materials. It is proximately 4 meter width, 5 length, reach 3 meter height. A smooth, gentle warm rocky edge outline to rest on. Heated water brew a misty steam engulfing the entire room.

A floor with silver and ruby colored tiles that spell out MEOW on the ground. Eight green shielded kitty shape ceiling lights above. Walls decorated fit numerous feline references. Left wall held a half-inch mirror harboring various body washing products. A small basket hold all there clothes, during the peaceful time.

“O~kay kittens, having a purr~fect eventing?” Emerald haired mother said rest against the kindle soft slate rocks. Arms stretched far out, being reach the top half of her chest.

“Wow Ms.Shiretoko, that was lame, even by my standards.” Tokage said while neck deep in the warm water. Drove down serval time get the full appeal. Her reptile trails finding their personal hot spring enjoyable. Bear skin rejoice feeling the elegant environment.

“Come on Tokage that was punny.” Cat woman scoffed, cheeks redden out of embarrassment. “Either way, lets play a game! Does that sound fun?”

“W-Wha-What g-game?” Midoriya asked almost feebly. While trying get into the hot water. Nervously sinking his left big toe down. Same time shy boy left hand covered his eyes, too timid to view a woman in such a manner. Right hand coincidence block his ‘special’ parts.

“CANNON BALLLL!!”

Mirio subsequently cannon ball in and accidentally tackle the shy boy. Purposely splashing two already inside the Onsen. Water pouring out, washing against the silver tone tile floor.

Mirio quickly arose up sobbing wet. Bearing an energetic smile. Squirt out the small potion of water he unintentionally inhale underneath. “What did you think of that Mom?”

“Landing a little off and honestly, isn’t yelling cannon ball a little cliche? However you didn’t phrase through the ground this time. So overall 3-7.” She smile sticking her tongue out after joking critiquing the stunt.

Took Midoriya came a few second later awkwardly. Still frighten be near the cat theme heroine. Still recalling the previous innocent mother Inko. He still uncomfortable being in his current predicament. Most families usually bear one or two special members. Even now, when quirk are given human rights, they’re still unsettling be around. Yet, he unfortunately he now constantly surrounded by them.

Why yes, he doesn’t despite’s them like those Anti-quirk movement like the Purifiers. And did at least view the other two kids as family. Yet this whole ordeal still uncomfortable. How can anyone register someone capable of astounding feats as human? Or not piss their pants?

Before he knew it though the woman already hugging the timid boy. The adoptive held child close to her chest, allow Midoriya hear the sweet heartbeat. The sound lesson quirkless child mind.

Ragdoll arm were loose and gentle like a silk blanket. Eyes gleamer seeing her new son be kindle by her. Jollily turns toward the other two children she recent acquired. “Okay, here are the rules, each of you take turn reveal one fact about yourself. Doesn’t matter wether it minor or major. Then after one of you goes, I’ll reveal something bout myself that similar.”

Heroine pointed her right index finger up at the ceiling. Moving arms hesitantly keep green boy calm. Midoriya head tilled until unknowing resting on the right nipple. Aim primarily at the kitten shape lights.

Ragdoll continues utilizing the lights as a more visually example. “Like, let say Tokage reveals she like lizards, I’ll reply saying I my favorite animals are kittens. Understands? Now there are three extra detail keeps thing fun.” She then fold the right hand into a fist. Extending each per rule disclose. “One, no repeating the other truth, be original. Two, more interesting the fact, more point you’ll receive, from a one-to-ten scale. Third and finally, person with most points get to choose what we have for dinner tonight!”

The game was a bonding attempt for Ragdoll. She knew these kids had a decent relationship with each already. So she definitely the weakest link in this newly established family. A weak point the adopted mother wanted to strengthen. Hopefully the dinner reward will get some valuable information out.

Mirio without pausing, jumped into the game. Throw a fist into the air, excitedly yelling: “I LOVE RAMEN NOODLE!”

“Nice one Mir, now between you and me, my heart melt whenever freshly bake chocolate chip cookies are involved. FOUR POINT, extra two for going first!”

“AWESOME! YOUR TURN SIS!” Mirio shout back slamming and accidentally knocking her head off.

“AAAHHH!” The room screamed.

“FIND HER HEAD, QUICKLY!”

Everyone freaked for a good ten second. Thankfully phrasing blonde able to reattach the head swiftly. Ragdoll developed a minor heart attack due to that stressing ordeal. Remove two point from Mirio. Midoriya after witnessing that fumble found his concern dwindle a bit. Able see these powerful creature more and more human.

She gave a momentary sneer stare at the blonde moron. Tokage then timidly spoke, not play the game, but ask a question instead. Twiddling her finger tips. Lizard eyes directed at her wobbly reflection. “I-I don’t want to.”

Ragdoll place a palm on lizard left shoulder. Face giving an expression that saids: I won’t abandon you.

Lizard fingers continue fiddle tad longer. “I-I like...” Momentary ponder revealing a more personal element, alas choose a more suitable subject. “Punk rock...” She felt slightly ashamed for retreating, however further the statement. “Favorite band Motörhead’s with songs like: Love Me Like A Lizard, No Class, I’m So Bad, and stuff.”

“...” Emerald heroine became dumbfounded, jaw dropped. Thinking wtf were her parent like. Who- What- Why the fuck does a nine year knows about Motörheads! JESUSCHRIST! Mind going blank while this idiotic concept was fresh. “I... I... Like Rick Astley... Two Point... Midoriya... your turn...”

Midoriya started smile, seeing everyone be goofing around messing up really lighten the mood. Began truly view these bizarre bunch as family. Strangely felt something pock his left cheek ignore for now. Thinking about the one suggest he loves. HEROES! The seven heroes he deeply admires. “I like heroes, I mean I study and stuff...”

The now mother and son made a brief connection. Eye sight linked together as she nearly chuckled. “Oh, two points. I know Ryuukyo, a.k.a Ryuukyuu, she becoming an actress. Would you like to meet her next week?”

“Really?”

“Sure, by the way who your favorite?”

“Oh boy.” Mirio mutter, getting out and tries finding the nearest bucket.

“And here we go.” Tokage aimlessly rolls her exhausted eyes.

“THE SYMBOL OF PEACE ALL-MIGHT WHO MANAGE TO SINGLE HANDEDLY DEFEAT AN ARM OF GUGS! THUNDER GOD THOR OKAY A DEER MONSTER IN ONE BLOW! BLAH, BLAH, THE KICK-ASS AMAZOM WONDER-WOMAN PROCESS A VAST UNORTHODOX ARSENAL AGAINST VARIOUS FOES! BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! WANT SAY SOMETHING BATMAN BLAH, BLAH! FIRST FAMILY CERTAIN HOLD A BLAH, BLAH! BLAH, BLAH, DAREDEVIL PERCHANCE POCESS A RADAR OR PSYCHIC ABILITIES! BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, MPH WASN’T BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! THE X-MEN COULD BLAH, BLAH, BUT WITHOUT JEAN, BLAH-“

“JESUS CHRIST, MS.SHIRETOKO SAID FAVORITE, AS IN ONE!” Tokage yelled break Midoriya endless ramble. Mirio help by pour a bucket of water on green nerd head.

Ragdoll head feeling dazes, unable to comprehend half the crap just spoken. Seeing serval star circle orbit around her. Almost impressed someone say so much in one breathe.

After a moment refocus, alter her question be more singular. “Midoriya in ten word or less, who your favorite hero? AND I DO MEAN TEN WORDS OR LESS!”

“Well... I like All-Might, but right now it definitely-“

Before could say another word Tokage readjust Midoriya head enable head to see Ragdoll naked nipples. Causing boy to black-out. Too aloof risk hearing another hero ramble. When he awoken the four of them watch the movies Jaws and eat Chicken Ramen.

X

Oct,12,1985  
Mei had recently finished purchasing serval value parts. Typical  
Commodore 64 hard drive, IBM Personal Computer, and a large RAID (Redundant Arrays of Independent Disks). Adding to the seemingly never-ending resource build new ‘babies.’ Thankfully her mother, the Wonder Woman II, capable of carrying the vast ten-ton load. Two walking down Madison Ave.

“Uhhh... Please forgive me I having slept in days, Ms.... huh... I’m sorry Wonder Woman, but what your FORMAL name again?” Ask a nervous Daily Planet news-writer. Walking alongside the legendary heroine to conduct an interview. Man dress in a simple brown winter coat. Standard Eurostile style seeing glasses. Oddly had white hair despite looking thirty.

“𝕊𝕙𝕚𝕞𝕦𝕣𝕒, 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕟𝕠𝕓𝕠𝕕𝕪 𝕔𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕤 𝕞𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕖. 𝕁𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕡𝕦𝕥 𝕕𝕠𝕨𝕟 𝕒𝕤 𝕨𝕠𝕟𝕕𝕪 𝕚𝕟𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕒𝕕 𝕠𝕜𝕒𝕪? 𝕃𝕠𝕠𝕜 𝕀’𝕞 𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕞𝕠𝕠𝕕 𝕣𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕟𝕠𝕨, 𝕄𝕣-” She answer half-heartily.

Newsmen flip across his notebook on the various feats heroine accomplished. “Martin, Asa Martin, look personally I’m not a fan, but you’ve earned too much attention to ignore. After cobbling Winged Victory, not mention aiding the Hurricane Norbert, even Jameson force you were hero when discussing you. Plus the images of the latest A-force magazine add extra shades. Speaking of which may I ask why your on the A-force magazine?”

“𝕀 𝕕𝕠𝕟’𝕥 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨, 𝕀 𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕕𝕝𝕪 𝕓𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕡𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕤. 𝔹𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕖𝕧𝕖 𝕚𝕥 𝕠𝕣 𝕟𝕠𝕥, 𝕄𝕒𝕥𝕤𝕦𝕞𝕚 𝕦𝕤𝕦𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕞𝕒𝕟𝕒𝕘𝕖𝕤 𝕞𝕪 𝕚𝕞𝕒𝕘𝕖𝕤.” She aloof from the situation. Obviously showing more concern over the precious equipment she lifting. It may be light like paper to the android, it still needed stay perfectly balance. Difficult task to accomplish when walking down a busy Manhattan street.

“R-Really, oh that explains a lot really.” Asa said looking relief and little ashamed. As if he misjudged the heroine to a degree.

“𝕎𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕚𝕤 𝔸-𝔽𝕠𝕣𝕔𝕖 𝕞𝕒𝕘𝕒𝕫𝕚𝕟𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕨𝕒𝕪? 𝔸 𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕚𝕧𝕒𝕝 𝕓𝕦𝕤𝕪 𝕠𝕣 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕔𝕣𝕒𝕡?”

“...” Asa to avoid making thing ten times worse whispered the news in Wonder Woman left ear.

Wonder Woman pause, shift all attention towards Hei. Grinding her enraged metal teeth. “𝕄𝔸𝕋𝕊𝕌𝕄𝕀, 𝕎ℍ𝕐 𝕋ℍ𝔼 ℍ𝔼𝕃𝕃 𝔸𝕄 𝕀 𝕀ℕ 𝔸 ℙ𝕆ℝℕ𝕆 𝕄𝔸ℤ𝔸𝔾𝕀ℕ𝔼!?!” Effective making Asa surreptitious attempt meaningless. The Amazonia android never cursed, not in public or in secret. Media claim it a programming design, other claim it her persistent in being an example. Regardless her loathsome voice struggling not to cut loose right there.

“Duh, I need see what I can/can’t improve upon mom. This way a ton of horny scrutinize eyes around the world are willing to lend a hand.” Matsumi wore a legitimate proud smirk. Making it clear she was thought-out this strategy on a surfaces level. Crazy inventor was too damn shallow recognize any deeper  
depths.

She began reading the A-force comment suggestion out loud. “Anonymous Perv remark how your breast are a little sharp-edge. Big D notice a few scratches I overlooked. Total Liz admits you have a fine ass.”

Robotic mother metal skin turn dark gray shade, frustrated beyond comparison. pink hair nut-job never really knew just how she truly is. If she anyone else, the heroine would’ve kick her ass to next Monday. Instead try find some decent way to express the unyielding hate. “𝕄𝕒𝕥𝕤𝕦𝕞𝕚... 𝕀 𝕘𝕠𝕟𝕟𝕒...“

“EEEEERRRRRIIIII!!!!!” A loud destructive war cry suddenly swept the city. Emitting pure powerful rage that shatter countless glass window. Sound force alone could stop cars in there tracks. Alarm gone off shortly afterwards, disclosing the threat going on.

𝙰𝙻𝙰𝚁𝚃! 𝙰𝙻𝙰𝚁𝚃!  
𝚃𝙷𝚁𝙴𝙰𝚃 𝙻𝙴𝚅𝙴𝙻: 𝙳𝙴𝙼𝙾𝙽!  
𝙲𝙸𝚃𝙸𝚉𝙴𝙽 𝙰𝙻𝙻 𝚁𝙴𝙿𝙾𝚁𝚃 𝚃𝙾  
𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙻𝙾𝙲𝙰𝙻 𝚂𝙷𝙴𝙻𝚃𝙴𝚁𝚂 𝙸𝙼𝙼𝙴𝙳𝙸𝙰𝚃𝙴𝙻𝚈!

Metallic heroine sprouted a guilty smile. Now finding a good enough excuse to ditch this awkward moment, same time cut loose. Immediately slamming Mei newly bought equipment onto the concrete sidewalk. Crackling her bolted stiff knuckles, ready to release some stress. Taking a professional runner start-up pose.

“Excuse, I... I gotta check on personal stuff! Let continue this interview later!” Asa said prior to running off.

She momentarily turned towards operative agent Rex Graine. Pointing her right index at bastard menacingly. Teeth grinning together out of pure rage. “𝕄𝕪 𝕜𝕚𝕕𝕤 𝕓𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕓𝕖 𝕚𝕟 𝕒 𝕤𝕙𝕖𝕝𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕚𝕟 𝕟𝕖𝕩𝕥 𝕗𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕦𝕥𝕖𝕤 𝕥𝕠𝕡𝕤! 𝕆𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖’𝕝𝕝 𝕓𝕖 𝕥𝕨𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕥𝕙 𝕤𝕞𝕒𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠𝕕𝕒𝕪!”

“MOM! MY TOOLS!” Hei remark disappointed, kicking the empty air. Grumpy over the now bust parts.

Shimura sights shifted to her pink haired daughter. “𝕄𝕒𝕥𝕤𝕦𝕞𝕚, 𝕤𝕒𝕗𝕖𝕥𝕪 𝕗𝕚𝕣𝕤𝕥, 𝕡𝕣𝕠𝕛𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕤 𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕣! 𝔸𝕤 𝕚𝕟 𝕟𝕖𝕩𝕥 𝕨𝕖𝕖𝕜 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕦𝕟𝕘𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕘 𝕝𝕒𝕕𝕪!!” She said before racing forth to danger.

Five miles away, Midoriya was running fast, trying to get as far away as possible from the green giant psychopath. Deep down thinks how royal screwed he is. Feeling the brute aftershock vibrational blow. Blows the force entire city blocks to rumple. Feeling the unyielding hate focus a helpless little child, a child who trapped under the red Rudy he carries. Who scared as all hell breaking loose to kill her.

One mile further the imposer thunderer looking on at the chaos. Feeling indifferent to the malice scenery. Holding Midoriya at hand contemplating it destruction. Wanted simple was away from the carnage. Til feeling his phone ring the LALO SCHIFRIN BROKEN MIRRORS theme. Meaning only one thing. “Ryuukyo.”

X

Meanwhile in the hero association E, code name: Hall of justice. A security video plays on the recent attack. Said video show the hulk demolishing an entire road in one swing. Thirteen individual discussed how screw the really. Using whatever beneficial information they have after reviewing the recent footage.

E-4 (The Veteran: Rick Flag): “Based on the Speed-Wagon Foundation, hulk operates off the gamma system, he’s reaching G-VII. Current strength rated at dragon level. We have to alter the state immediately! Evacuation the best chance they have at survival!”

E-10 (Archivist: Amanda Waller): “Gentlemen, it doesn’t take science major to tell me just how screw we are. So unless one of you ideal got a half cook plan, we might as well kiss our asses goodbye.”

E-12 (Conductor: General Ross): “Correct, our best opinion are is send Midnight and She-Hulk. Midnight pink misty scent should dwindle the bastard strength. At very least enough for Jen to stand a decent chance. It’ll distract that beast to point it won’t never the special missile we develop.”

E-4: “Jen never officially defeated hulk one-on-one. Lead him out of the city. We can conduct a tactical air-strike weakens the bastard. A small squad be able to both blind and deafen him. Good enough to activate the containment processor. Beside the ‘Anti-H’ missile lack control. There annihilate everything within an eight-mile range and it Manhattan!”

E-12: “Don’t be naive solider! Human ethics harbor no weight on effective warfare! Special when there an seven foot tall green monster behemoth flat damp in the middle! By the way, it an it, best remember what actually human.”

“Negative, your both idiots.”

Spoke the youngest member at the table, (15-17) was E-8 (Lesser: ████, ██████). No knew who the boy was really. People claim half his history record classified, other half beyond corrupted. Rumor has it he gain a spot on the council by deleting all traces of evinced regarding his existence. Whatever the reason people who work both below and above have prefer the this disgusting exotic teen as ‘L’.

Five more waiter arrive to deliver untold number or sweet treats. First four provide meals like dark chocolate mousse cake, salted caramel pumpkin pie, banana pudding bread. Fifth, pour a small hot steaming oolong tea.

barefooted, and awfully filthy. Pale, gray skin and bewildered black hair. Sitting cris-cross on the metal chair. Dress plain singular color clothing, loose they barely stay on. Tiresome voice speak while eating sweet caramel apple pie. “Midnight won’t last longer than two seconds tops, not mention at hulk current state it doubtful he’s even breath right now. Even if She-Hulk could hold her own, a very unlikely possibility, the two might escalate each other rage till it too late. Plus the Anti-H would diminish eight percent of the pros.”

Darken soulless gray eyes switch to E-4. “Hulk too unorthodox for conventional warfare. Also there hulk too powerful waste certain heroes on, right now he’s consider threat level: Demon, period.”

“PRO-HERO #001 ALL-MIGHT AND IRON-HERO#1762 RYUUKYUU REQUEST TO ENGAGE, SIR! HOWEVER RYUUKYUU WOULD REQUIRE ARE EIQUE TRANSPORTATION!” One of the blonde hair operatives working commutation declare. Showing pictures on the two heroes, as well as their respective states.

“Deny, deny.” L said cold, eating Pumpkin Cheesecake by dangle dangle a silver fork. Causing serval crumbs spread across the urgent. “Till we find a suitable replacement All-Might an irreplaceable figure head. If Ryuukyuu dies we’ll lose are footing in the BGLQT resource which make up grant two percent of the hero populace.”

“PRO-HERO #1992 ERASER-HEAD REQUESTING-“

E-10: “DENY, we’ve got enough pajamas lunatics running around!”

“NO, ERASER-HEAD IS ALREADY THERE, BUT HAS A DIFFERENT TARGET INSTEAD!”

Whole room fell silent, everyone then asked. “Who?”

X

Midoriya wasn’t never considered be brave necessarily. Although right now it doubtful anyone would call scared boy cowardice. Not when the most vicious monster ever on murderous rampage and just around the corner. So it okay to be crying like a baby. Fact boy isn’t peeing his is serious kudo.

He running a nearly empty street. Wasn’t attempting find a powerful shelter hide in. Mainly because he knew how fruitless the act be.

Course hulk wasn’t targeting him, but the children he protecting. While the timid boy race down Amsterdam Ave, Eri knock on her ruby prison. Child didn’t quite know what this entrapment is fully. Pale at least knew commutation possible. Ask one sorrow question.

“Why?”

“Huh?” Tired nerd eyes glance down, dumbfounded.

“Why don’t you just put me down? Hulk want me Iziz, not you. Me don’t want you get hurt.” Child pressed against the red see-through wall. Showing worrisome heart broken tears. She didn’t want to admit it, but child knew they were merely, it honestly didn’t make sense.

Midoriya face disclose an unmeasurable level of utter fear, simply saying: “Because...”

Eri expect to hear various excuses. “I remember you, Eri.” “I care about you.” “We’re family.” “A hero be around shortly.” “You never know.” “Why not?” “Pussycat can beat him.” And so on.

Instead it was: “I want to protect you~”

He then accidentally tackle a random person. Being too busy getting distracted talking to the trap child. Taking a few long minute try ensuring Eri was safe before respond to the unlucky individual.

“Geez jackass! Watch where your going moron!” A accessible enrage voice yell two feet away. Voice held strong energetic undertone. Same time sounded quite female and bit more tame than how a person would normal feel.

Prior to seeing her Midoriya swore the anonymous girl Eri mutter a name happily.

“Mimi.”

“Mimi.” Worried nerd repeated.

When eye adjusted it reveal the unfortunate acquaintance was quite odd. Bright pink skin and curly hair. Two somewhat goofy little horn sticking out. Eyes lids pitch dark night sky black. Irises a shining yellow circle almost like a ring of fire. Appear be around his age, perchance thirteen. Wore a high class, unbutton, coatless purple school uniform. She readjusting her mauve color skirt. White earphones hanging down the shirt pocket. Finally a scarlet bat shape necklace.

Pink alien definitely look pissed-off. Face wasn’t directed at him, and more focus on something stand up. Arms cross, left index finger tapping intensely. Lips making a pouty gesture. “Where is it dad?”

Suddenly discover he underneath a dreadful shadow. Word Mimi propped-up in his mind. Brain then remember the morning new. After quickly connecting the dot realizing who this was. Shit. That Mina, she said dad, that can only mean one thing. Midoriya nervous looked.

𝔇𝔦𝔡 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔥𝔞𝔯𝔪 𝔪𝔶 𝔡𝔞𝔲𝔤𝔥𝔱𝔢𝔯?

Midoriya pissed himself.

J1, P4  
Bruce, Wayne  
Code Name: Batman  
Quirk: ——  
(Media claims he quirkless, but not convince.)  
Type:——  
Rate:——  
Status: #0017  
(Note: Aunt Shino always get both embarrass and depress whenever Batman mention.)

“EEEEERRRRRIIIII!!!!!”

Hulk yelled yet again, sound shatter all glass material within a 2.1 mile ranges. Follow by Mt.Lady sore through the blue sky. Crashing on top a emergency shelter. Impact faintly damaged the outer shielding. Green monster emerge above three of them. Ready to demolish trio on sight. Falling at a speed ten times faster missile.

Thankfully metal Wonder Woman dash at top speed. Enough to get Midoriya to barely evade the impact. Raged beast applies over four-hundred-fifty tons force of weigh. Directly taking full force blow.

Monster continue pound the heroine. Each clashing striking felt like a toss building. Deep down wondy didn’t want to harm hulk. Even when being Cobbler felt a strong pride to refuse harming her long time friend. Cause of that she effectively pinned down in an immovable.

Right now she truly thankfully Mei made her armor steel from Yog-gium. Thinking how if this body indestructible enough last against hulk, she’ll reduce the ground to three days.“𝕃𝕀𝕊𝕋𝔼ℕ, ℍ𝕌𝕃𝕂! 𝔹ℝ𝕌ℂ𝔼! 𝔹𝔸ℕℕ𝔼ℝ! 𝕆ℝ 𝕎ℍ𝕆𝔼𝕍𝔼ℝ 𝕊𝕋𝔼𝔼ℝ𝕀ℕ𝔾 𝕋ℍ𝔼 𝕎ℍ𝔼𝔼𝕃! 𝕎𝔼’ℝ𝔼 𝔽ℝ𝕀𝔼ℕ𝔻 ℝ𝔼𝕄𝔼𝕄𝔹𝔼ℝ!?”

“FRIEND!!!” Hulk flourish a more primely hatred when hearing those words. Glowing intense neon green, weight increased by EIGHT-HUNDRED-TON! “FRIEND!!!”

“𝕐𝔼𝕊, 𝔽ℝ𝕀𝔼ℕ𝔻! 𝕎𝔼’𝕍𝔼 𝕋𝕆𝔾𝔼𝕋ℍ𝔼ℝ ℝ𝔼𝕄𝔼𝕄𝔹𝔼ℝ! 𝕎𝔼’𝕍𝔼 𝕊𝕋𝕆𝕆𝔻-𝕌ℙ 𝔽𝕆ℝ 𝔼𝔸ℂℍ 𝕆𝕋ℍ𝔼ℝ ℝ𝔼𝕄𝔼𝕄𝔹𝔼ℝ! 𝔻𝕆𝔼𝕊ℕ’𝕋 𝕋ℍ𝔸𝕋 ℂ𝕆𝕌ℕ𝕋 𝔽𝕆ℝ 𝔸ℕ𝕐𝕋ℍ𝕀ℕ𝔾!”

“NO MORE LIES! HULK KILL ERI, HULK KILL TIN WOMAN, HULK KILL TIN WOMAN KID-“

“ℕ𝕆 𝕆ℕ𝔼, 𝔸ℕ𝔻 𝕀 𝕄𝔼𝔸ℕ ℕ𝕆 𝕆ℕ𝔼 ℍ𝔸ℝ𝕄 𝕄𝕐 𝕂𝕀𝔻𝕊!” Heroine quickly broken from the overwhelming pressure to drop the monster in the left eye at full power. Wonder Woman didn’t allow the bastard to continue. She legitimately try playing nice, but no more. Friend or not, Hulk sign a death warrant the very moment he threaten anyone who view her as family, friend, or even acquaintance.

Midoriya could never tolerate the Wonder-Woman-Wannabe. Yet even he had to admire what this level of resistance. Had to admire this level of utter force. Thinking back to what the imposer Thor said. Looked at the unconscious Mt.Lady a mile away.

𝔖𝔥𝔦𝔪𝔲𝔯𝔞, 𝔪𝔶 𝔱𝔲𝔯𝔫. Dark knight said walking forth. Moving like a misty shadow.

In one spilt second heroine arrived in meteorite landing. Android left leg and right arm looked heavily damage. Reflect body looks awfully dusty. Green steel stripe hair cover muddy. The sleeveless one-piece, skirted, American theme uniform was rough-up. Half way obliterate, but didn’t seem to care so much. Then again, she used to her suit tearing during battles by now.

“𝔽𝕚𝕟𝕖... 𝔾𝕠𝕥 𝕕𝕖𝕔𝕖𝕟𝕥 𝕙𝕚𝕥 𝕠𝕟 𝕙𝕦𝕝𝕜 𝕣𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕤𝕚𝕕𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕝𝕖𝕗𝕥 𝕖𝕪𝕖.”

Green boy knew the odds, and try alter man off this suicidal course. “Waitaminute you can! Hulk a high power threat! You-“ Batman processed side kick Midoriya in the stomach. Causing him the vomit chucks.

Only defense the dark figure said was one worded. 𝔐𝔢𝔢𝔨.

Mina lower herself to wound acquaintance level. Stroking his back, feeling a little pity. “Sorry, my old man kinda a douche... kinda meant absolutely extreme.

Batman in a surprise moment deafen the monster by electrocuting and utilizing ultra sonic. Battle reached a turmoil point once Hulk started emitting a crimson light. Wonder Woman and Batman were blindsided by the sudden red light. Feeling an anarchy present. A force of pure, unadulterated chaotic flame. Monster headed back toward Eri.

Hulk going to kill them, this time league above his previous strength. Monster ten time stronger then he was minutes ago. Mina and Midoriya were paralyze by fear to move. Knowing they’ll die now and there nothing that could be done.

𝔐ℑ𝔑𝔄!

ℕ𝕆!

Suddenly Midoriya and Mina open their eyes. Perfectly fine and unharmed. Now twenty-meter to the left from where they were prior. Even Eri hadn’t clue what happened.

Hulk could see who was REALLY there.

“I aM gETTing NOt resTFul of PLayiNg sanTa CLaUs!” As dust clear, it reveal be that Thor protect the two. Word sounding broken as he suffers a concussion. Right arm held together by tiny thread. “SHalL wE 'Rge!”

X

Asa ran toward to nearest phone booth. One harboring the thickest glass. One further from visual on-lookers. Quickly gone inside at break neck speed. Moving at a speed far faster than human eye can process. Man changes hair white to blue. Swap his disgust for more causal wear. Bright red and blue blur take present, as a gust of wind evaluate the box.

J 4, P 7  
N/A  
Code Name: Samaritan  
Quirk: Empyrean Flame?  
Type: Operative  
Self Manipulating  
Range Vary  
Defense High  
Combat Various  
Potential ?  
Rate: A  
Status: Vigilante #1985  
Defender member #03  
Bounty: $1,939,000  
(Note: Whatever this Empyrean Fire energy is, it clearly the source of his power. Allowing him to manipulate his own body to provide a flexible energy field, superhuman strength, and enhanced senses. Also by wrapping the field Around himself he’s able to fly at hypersonic speed without need wings or flying equipment.)

“LUCY!” A father cries as random torn cars began raining downward.

A small family that bout be crash by falling car found themselves miles away from danger. The daughter try looking at their savior After a minor blinding rush, a child was capable of glancing at Asa new attire. How now identifiable as none other than the big red himself. The Samaritan!

“IT THE RED MENACE SAMARITAN!” Mother screamed.

Samaritan ignore the statement, flying off to a crowded neighborhood that being demolished. Hearing the citizen screaming pure terror. Using blue telekinetic energy to stabiles the collapsing brick apartment building. Which allow the multiple citizen to escape.

Despite big red best effort he look tired. Body strength look meek when compared to his usual power. Man been working nonstop for three weeks now. Running from the strict law, rescuing endangered life, additional stress on wanting maintain a secure identity. It a miracle great hero hasn’t collapse already.

Eraser-head was looking on at all these weak points. Momentarily hesitated when seeing the life endanger. Touch the specialized equipment hero armed with. Aware that reinforcement would need another five minute to arrive. Understanding now the best opportunity to strike.

“I... know you, you know.” Exhaled Samaritan warned.

“I know. look let be logical for moment? If you surrender now, we can avoid making a bad situation worse. “

“Y... Your finally telling... jokes Aizawa?”

“Think about, your too valuable to throw away, alright? The government certainly pardon and register you. Sure you gotta be public, but let face it Asa hardly ever used anymore. With some convicting might even get Dog-Hound and Black-Canary off, too.” While talking switch his google headwear to Infidel mood. Fear suddenly illuminating a green light.

“Where All-Might? He... could easily make it here... here from California Golden Gate Bridge... in three minute flat.” Energy extension beginning take a toll.

“Busy.” Filthy hero began putting two green heavily reinforced gloves.

“Bull. All-Might... wasn’t given permission! Aizawa, I ask you, how can we fight for justice if we’re... we’re force to ignore the people we... we vow to prote” Before Samaritan could finish bearing his claims, the titanium strong bandages wrap around his waist. During the small distraction a green flash appears.

Then swiftly swung against the harsh road ramble. To hero dismay broke two rib bones. As well as provide a bloody nose. Feeling pain so great it paining. Losing the bottom right wisdom tooth.

Confuse because Eraser-head quirk was ineffective against him. “Aizawa... how-“ erupted once more by a sudden chest strike. Figuring it the bastard conducted a massive energy feedback to repay the damage inflicted.

Dark theme hear lips display minor blood. Still he arises wounded. Right middle and index finger broken. “Surprise? I’ve always considered you the biggest threat. Spend last four year perfecting methods fight you personal.”

Both Heroes suddenly turn see serval deceased body underneath broken build rumble. Knowing their unable save anyone whilst the other remain present.

“Shall... we!” Samaritan thought to himself. ‘The green flash, yes, that what weakened me. Based on that little display the effects are temporary. Judging from the moment it happened to moment I thrown him back, effects last rough twenty-two seconds. Since he isn’t using the lights now, said device is probably limited in use. Good, but how many? And where does the emit from? Goggle, likely, however I must remain visitant.’

“Lets.” Eraser-head thought to himself. ‘Have to admit Infidel was mad, but was a genius. Managing to invent a device capable of boosting my quirk ability to suppress Samaritan. Unfortunately, it only disconnect the Empy-Whatever-Fire for exactly 2.1 seconds. Thankfully Tony glove allow me to almost bypass his shields, almost. So he probably thinks last an extra ten seconds. Logically this battle victor will be on who can hide what.’

X

Midoriya couldn’t believe his sight. Why was he here? Breezes carried ashes his letter right passed.

“WonDER, bAT, mAy I finISH ThIs DUel?”

Two taken aback by the thunderer uncharacteristic request. They he in state to battle, but there something inside this man that was undetectable before.

“PlEAse...” Divine hero said where a sorrow face. Face of a man who unable to carry on with a shallow filled life. No direct answer was given, but obvious there alter. Two heroes retreated alongside two bystanders.

Hulk still suffering hearing lose search around. Body refusing healing, deep down knew he only had four minute left to live. Angrily demanded Eri presence.

Two mighty forces march toward their opposing foe. Despite the many battle two face before, this a that this is a battle that worships death. And there can only be one victor.

“NO MORE! NO MORE! NO MORE! NO MORE BETRAYAL, NO MORE LIES, NO MORE PAIN! HULK KILL EVERYONE NOW! HULK KILL ALL!”

“NYa ‘rGe! ThERe be hiDDen AMonGst thE cOmsO wHO eXIst bEYond deaTH LipS! And ONe sUch forCe pLedGe TO saLe thEE!” Thunderer said with a triumph rage. Rage which shall not alone another victim be came today or ever again.

“AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!”

“Thou dOTh bELLow FATHomless pAIN iNDeed, but Thy yeT faCe DamnAtioN iNcArnatE!”

“KICK-ASS!” Mina energetically shouted. “Hey dad, can I-“

𝔑𝔒!

“Meanie.”

X

Extra Story

𝐃𝐀𝐈𝐋𝐘 𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐍𝐄𝐓 𝐍𝐄𝐖𝐒  
04-04-1981

𝙋𝙍𝙀𝙎𝙄𝘿𝙀𝙉𝙏 𝙇𝙐𝘿𝙄𝘾𝙍𝙊𝙐𝙎 𝘼𝙎𝙎𝙄𝙎𝙏𝘼𝙉𝙏 𝘼𝙏𝙏𝙀𝙈𝙋𝙏!

On March 30, 1981, Richard Nixon, the 37th President of the United States, was shot and wounded by John Hinckley Jr. in Washington, D.C., as he was returning to his limousine after a speaking engagement at the Washington Hilton Hotel. Hinckley's motivation for the attack was to impress actress Jodie Foster, who had played the role of a child prostitute in the 1976 film Taxi Driver, released six month prior to the near Judgement Day. After seeing the film, Hinckley had developed an obsession with Foster.  
What truly frighten me is how accustom these ludicrous story have became. Fact no may bother reading this segment because there aren’t any flashy lights. We’re dedicating various pages to costume nut-jobs, running around in tights and undies, instead of honoring are real heroes? In what kind of twist twilight zone world is that consider the norm?  
— Phil Sheldon

𝙏𝙍𝙔 𝙉𝙀𝙒 𝘽𝙊𝙊𝙎𝙏𝙀𝙍 𝙂𝙊𝙇𝘿 𝘼𝙉𝘿 𝘽𝙇𝙐𝙀 𝘽𝙀𝙀𝙏𝙇𝙀 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙍𝙇𝙀𝙎𝙏𝙊𝙉 𝙀𝙉𝙀𝙍𝙂𝙔 𝘿𝙍𝙄𝙉𝙆! (Now in a new limited edition Halloween cover!)

𝙉𝙀𝙒 𝙂𝙊𝘿𝙎 𝙈𝙍.𝙈𝙄𝙍𝘼𝘾𝙇𝙀 𝙋𝙄𝙇𝙇!  
(Escape those pesky head with the newest heavenly medical miracle!)

𝙏𝙃𝙀 𝘿𝙍𝘼𝙂𝙊𝙉 𝘾𝘼𝙈𝙀 𝙊𝙐𝙏!

The rumors are true folks, last month following Hollywood aware 53rd Academy Awards Ceremony, the dragon pro Ryuukyuu openly proposed to woman name Fuyumi. Harvey Fierstein who came out two year prior refused commenting. Elton John announced he like to personally perform at wedding. When question about acknowledging the musician request, she claim it be a delight. Although dragon joke about ironic it be have the song ‘Don’t Go Breaking My Heart’ when exchanging vows.  
Endeavor, the former human torch has yet to comment over his daughter open lifestyle. In Reverend Stryker latest campaign speak; claims Ryuukyuu queer bacteria infected Fuyumi. Ordering containment measurement be taken to prevent further infection. Serval medicinal department have started propping up. Examining the effects of long term exposure to this heretical species.  
The wedding had yet be officially dated. Nor is a guest list prepared. However the newly engaged couple plan have it done within a year. Mention they’re hopefully have serval family member join. Although when ask about Mandalay demeanor last week. She refuse commenting regarding the issue.  
-Cokie Roberts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There only one more chapter of Izuku Origin then I’ll switch to Mina Origins. 
> 
> Izuku Origin is just to example how hero operate in this mess-up world. How ineffective this whole system can be. Also I took the liberality of altering certain heroes origins and power to a degree. Mostly help make this world seem believable. Look there was a Diana, but there no Themyscira. Mainly because, well one I overload chapter with more dirty jokes and unnecessary fan-service, second it’ll broke the world I am trying make. This was our world till crap happened in 1940’s.
> 
> I swear to god, I’m learning more about history doing brief researches for these chapters then I did at school. Seriously Nixon did a lot more crap then my teacher cared to explain. Lot wow, it a whole new level of scum.
> 
> Either way if I have time, or something, I’ll glad draw in a few segment of Wonder-Woman. She my fourth favorite hero after all.
> 
> P.S. this chapter was hell, took a bit longer than expected to accomplish. So naturally I’m going to black-out the moment I’d uploaded this enjoy. Enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Majorminor how thing hanging? Not going lie your a creative guy, and I though you deserve something for all the idea you’ve posted. So I figure why not. Same time I decide go big, like real big. See, I wanted a story that can only really work with a Izumina story. 😁
> 
> Not a harem. Won’t exact fit in as a Ochako x Izuku or todo x Izuku. Something that work perfectly with there fundamentals. Qualities after going insane couple times over, I finally understood had it. The ultimate Mina x Izuku premise.🤔
> 
> “COSMIC HORROR VS COMIC SUPER-HEROES!!”😱
> 
> You once said and I quote: “The reason I decided to start writing my own fic(s), is because after spending oh-so-many hours for a couple years just reading fics, I've ran out of content that I like, so that got me inspired to add to the ever growing pool of fanfics out there already!”😉
> 
> This fic was entirely inspired by you. Interpret that however you like. Enjoy. 😅


End file.
